


Criminal

by Victorine_Lily



Category: Undertale
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aliases, Alternate Universe - Underfell, But not real name, Denial of Feelings, Disguise, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Last Magi, Magic-Users, Minor Violence, Post-War, Reader is named, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Threats of Violence, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, human slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorine_Lily/pseuds/Victorine_Lily
Summary: Five years ago...Monsters broke through the barrier of Mt. Ebott. It is claimed that they were helped by a human child, but that could just be a rumor considering the war the monsters brought with them. Humans were quick to lose the war, unprepared and with a low population of Magi. If you were human, you were enslaved to the monsters...if you were a Magi...you suffered fates worse than death. After the first year, it was believed that all the Magi were killed...But they weren't...For five years now, an unknown monster by the name of Constantia has been roaming the streets. Her presences has caused humans to go missing as her title as Human Hunter grows within the monster population. Many believe she is making a private profit, some think she works with private investors and clients, but those deeper in the population know she is the savior of those who have suffered...both humans and monsters.But who...or what is she? Where did she come from? What does she want? Could she be the key to shifting power on the Surface? These are merely some of the questions the Captain of the Royal Guard is forced to wonder upon every encounter.





	1. Chapter 1

Gentle clicks echo against grimy tiled floors, the silence of the world a welcomed comfort. Faintly, the sounds of rain could be heard lightly tapping against rusted metal. Mold and mildew tainted the air with a humid and shallow scent, choking the air with a toxic embrace. Crunching glass and creaking floorboards follow the sounds of clicking boots, moist from the recent rainfall. The owner moving quietly through the remains of an old apartment building. Its state speaks of its abandonment and the length of neglect, but still its services are required. The walls are dripping in water stains and ever increasing cracking paint and peeling wallpaper. Everything is tinted in faint shades of brown, green, or yellow. Honestly, it’s disgusting and sickening, but…it’s safe…for now. 

A crooked mirror, surface broken in splitting images, framed in aged wood sits in the midst of the hall. The low light of the streetlights in the adjacent murky windows catches the attention of the sole soul in an alluring glow. Pausing before the object in question, a pale face is reflected back. Maybe pale…was a bit too…tame a description. Bone white seemed better, considering the skeletal features in the mirror. Yes, skeletal features…a bit spooky considering the environment around the figure. 

A smooth oval face, free of any taints or cracks…maybe a bit odd in this world, but it shows a certain beauty. A thin line of a smile, lacking visible teeth or jaw joints, curled in an almost pleasant expression. The sight of the reflection causes that smile to widen, revealing a slight flicker of sharpness. Almond shaped eye sockets illuminated the darken corridor with a gentle lavender glow. Magically produced eyelashes and diamond shaped pupils the source of such a glow. Most of the light was hidden beneath a dark hood of a black cloak, concealing the form beneath. Hiding away black jeans and a matching turtleneck. 

A gloved hand reached out, fingertips brushing against the cracks in the mirror for but a moment. Pulling away, the figure’s smile slips away as their hands rose to grasp the hem of their hood. Lavender eye lights flicker about for a moment before slipping the hood down, the figure shivering as a faint flicker of magic raced the length of their form. The glow of eye lights vanishing as well as white bone leaving the figure to rely on the street lights for sight and the ability to see the new figure in the mirror.

Skeletal features faded away to a soft, round face of flesh and blood adored with plump lips, small nose, and gentle eyes. Gloved hands reached up to push back strands of hair, sighing gently at the moment of freedom from the rouse of magic. Gazing over the reflective surface for a moment, that smile slowly begins to form upon the figures lips once more. After all…

Despite everything, it’s still you.

An echoing creak from further down the hall catches your attention. With a quick flick of the wrist, you pull your hood back over your head. Some chill passes through your body as magic seeps into every pore, once more shifting your features into a skeletal form. Turning sharply, you carry yourself far from the sound of creaking. There wasn’t suppose to be anyone here, no your contact was still a good block or two away. This was just a convenient hiding spot from the twitching noses of the damnable dog guard. Heaven help you if they were to ever catch you, but you're doubtful they ever will. After all, you’ve been sneaking around them for five years. 

Yeah…five…very long years…your only crime being that…well…you were human. Now, in this world that wouldn’t be so bad…a bit of slavery, abuse, and a long drawn out torture till death. That all depending on an owner…a master…doable sure, but you weren’t exactly a normal human. No, you were a practicing magi…instant death sentence or worse experimental torture. Eh, just the thought of that little yellow creature made you sick to your stomach. Brushing off the feeling, you slip into a back staircase and begin to descend. 

Well, those are your original crimes…your current list…well that was much too long to truly go into too much detail with. Let’s just say you were one hell of a wanted woman, but…it doesn’t help when no one knows your true identity…a magic laced cloak did wonders for that, along with your constant movement. Staying in one place too long is breaking rule number one, getting too attached to anyone would be breaking rule number two. 

Slipping out of the stairwell, you find yourself in a back alley. The gentle rain comforting, refreshing compared to the scent of decay from the abandoned apartment building. A quick glance about and a quick scan for magical auras gives you enough confidence to keep moving. You can’t sense anyone around and it’s simply perfect for you to move on through the back allies. This city is familiar to you, intimately so, and these streets you knew better than the back of your hand. 

After all you grew up around here…

Well, to be more specific you grew up on the outside of the city just at the base of Mt. Ebott. Lush greenery and beautiful life had been abundant, filling you with a sense of peace and calm. There had never been anywhere more intimately connect to your physical soul, at least until it was burned to the ground. That had been a terrible feeling, the bitter sting of a torn into wound on your very soul still plaguing your mind when you think about it. Ash and decay replacing everything you once knew and held close. 

There was nothing left for you there…

It was only by some higher power that you managed to avoid detection in those early days as war consumed the world in fire and death. 

Monsters, creatures of legend and lore from a distant time emerged from Mt. Ebott five years ago. Now, you’ve heard the stories of the old war between humans and monsters. How monsters were punished and sealed within Mt. Ebott for centuries, you’ve heard it all but that generation was long gone. Any participant of that war has long since passed to the other side, taking with them the many secrets and keys to the world of magic. After the war, the number of magi dwindled…the numbers falling so much that the life of magic was merely a flicker in the world of humans. 

There were very few families that still taught the art of magic. Those that did kept their teaching secret and limited, the idea of magi merely fading into lore within the context of modern civilization. This meant that the world was unprepared and unprotected when the barrier shattered. A new war had begun and the species known as humans quickly fell to their knees. They were simply no match for beings completely composted of magic and power. 

In the beginning, humans did fight back and even some magi came out from hiding. However, the knowledge of magic was so faded and the effect of technology so little that the war was quick to end. Humans were enslaved as monsters took over the surrounding area and expanded far beyond their original reach of Mt. Ebott. You didn’t know if there was a place in the world now that was not occupied by monsters. There were rumors of some towns and cities still fighting, the war unofficially continued in the backdrop of the world. Silent soldiers, such as yourself, still pushing for some sort of middle ground within this world. Sure, some wanted to completely eradicate the monster threat or reseal them within Mt. Ebott. Not you though, no…there had to be a way to put a stop to all the anger and pain. There had to be a way to form a peaceful world between both monsters and humans. You were considered insane for your ideals.

Anyways, while humans were enslaved…any humans possessing even the smallest amount of magic was executed or sent for ‘soul research’ by King Asgore’s Royal Scientist. In either case, it was a death sentence in the most painful of manners. After all, your kind was a threat at least in the eyes of monsters. Now you…you could really be considered a threat. 

Growing up in the forest of Mt. Ebott, you were raised by your grandmother and her sister. Both elderly women were magi and both taught you all that they knew. They lived by the old ways, older than even those that fought in the Great War. Magi connected to the Earth and nature, relying on all the elements of the world to guide and protect and live. From them, you learned old magic that had been passed down through the generations in your family. To say it came in handy was…well an understatement. 

The echoing click of your boots against the asphalt of the streets came to a slow pause as voices filled the silence of the world. Tilting your head to the side, you listen closely to the sounds of commotion flinching at the watery scream that followed seconds later. Your soul pulses harshly in your chest as you recognize the owner of that sound as a young child. Whether that child was a monster or human, it mattered not as you swiftly made your way towards the sound. A bubble of emotions began to flicker and flutter within your chest as a voice joined the child’s watery whimpers. 

“P-p-please! S-s-stop!”

Pausing at the mouth of a connecting alley, rage begins to bubble and mix uncontrollably as your lavender eye lights catch sight of a small gathering. Three monsters stood tall with their backs towards you. Some sort of rat, a bunny, and what appeared to be…ah….Doggo…should have known. Fucker tends to cause trouble even when on guard duty. He stood off to the side as the rat monster wrestled with a struggling form, a fist was thrown followed by a howl of pain. 

“Stupid brat! Hold the fuck still!” Doggo growled as he shifted his form, pausing as his nose twitched slightly.

Bingo.

A dark smile begins to form upon your lips as you raise your left hand. 

“Who’s there?” Doggo calls out, the bunny stiffened as the rat monster straightened. You can see a form hanging from the rat’s grip, faded green fabric crumbled and torn. There was the flicker of something blue just out of sight. Both seemed confused by Doggo’s outcry, however it didn’t take either of them long to turn to the source of Doggo’s caution. With a flick of the wrist, you take great satisfaction in the sharp cry of pain from the bunny monster, the surprised yelp from Doggo, and the huff of air from the rat. 

Each monster was pinned to a respective wall by thick lavender tendrils of magic, originating from the ground beneath their own feet. They looked similar to the mighty vines one would see in a foreign jungle. Arms and legs were taut, bodies held against the rough brick of the alley, and throats clenched in a deadly hold. There wasn’t much standing between you and the prone figure that these three had been tormenting. Against the back-alley wall, much to your own surprise, where two human children. They appeared so young and in rather bad condition. Ratty locks, one a soft sandy brown and the other dark like chocolate, dirty and torn clothes, both striped sweaters one a faded purple and blue while the other was a stained yellow and green. Both children had numerous bruises and cuts, but the one in green seemed worse for wear. A nasty purpling bruise was beginning to blossom upon their left cheek as hazel-red eyes seemed to burn holes through your body. The other child, half hidden behind the first, had their eyes closed and was huddled around some sort of…boot? 

“You…” A dark hissing voice caught your attention, bringing your eyes towards Doggo to your left. A frown began to mar your features. “I know you….I can smell you…” There was a mixture of tones within his voice, anger laced with annoyance, carefully concealing fear. You had caught Doggo off guard…wouldn’t be the first nor the last. 

“Threatening humans again, Doggo?” You question, pulling your hood further over your face. It wouldn’t do to let them know too much, even if this face was false. 

“You'll p-p-ay for messing with the Royal Guard!” The bunny monster snapped at you, causing you to raise a brow ridge. Huh, must be a newcomer to the guard most knew by now that running into you was bad luck.

“Shut up Bonnie, ya got any idea who that is?” The rat snipped in a harsh hiss of a whisper. 

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll pay for interfering Constantia.” Doggo growled out causing you to huff in amusement.

Constantia…a false name of course. No one knew your real name, you had abandoned it a long time ago. It seemed befitting and left quite an impression when it came to your work. Oh yes, your work…strange line of work you do if you were honest. 

“Doggo….Doggo….Doggo…how many times have we done this? I’d dust you in a second if it wasn’t for the fact I don’t want your fucking Captain on my ass while I work.” 

Stepping deeper into the alleyway, your eye lights flicker towards the cowering children before shifting over the three monsters before you. The slight tremor of fear caused your smile to twist slightly tighter. Good…let them be afraid of you, it made your job easier. The fingers on your left hand twitched with the force of holding your magic out for so long. 

“Ha! The Captain’ll come after you regardless of what you do.”

“That’s true…he doesn’t like me very much does he?” There is a mocking to your tone, a disinterest, and false sorrow over such knowledge. 

Oh, you knew you were disliked by the Royal Guard…hell they’ve been after you for a while now. Problem is they can’t catch you and your magical disguise helped with that much. Not to mention, the Captain of the Royal Guard had a personal grudge against you…guess he didn’t like getting his ass handed to him in combat. Not that you’d ever take a confrontation with him lightly, he was well skilled, and you two were easily matched in technique. The problem came from his little personal guard dog…you had to be twice as careful and quick to run if that monster came around. 

“Oh well, nothing he can do to stop me. I have a job to do…and it seems you three have found me the perfect set of humans for my next client.”

“B-b-back off, bonehead!” The young girl in green snaps at you, clearly, you’ve come too close to her though there are a good few feet of separation still. Huh? Girl has some spark still that was a rarity from the usual humans you come across. A spark of life was…refreshing especially in someone so young. Many of the young humans you had come across in the past were far too gone…lost in madness…sorrow…and memories. 

You eye the children for a long moment, lingering your gaze on their features before spotting the boot once more. Oh? Within the boot was a golden flower….with a face? A sentient flower? Was this some form of monster? You have never seen such a creature before, but it is clearly staring at you. There is a flash of something in the creature’s features, dark black eyes twitching as fear is replaced with a confused understanding. Ah…maybe this was someone who knew of you…knew of your true work. You take another step forward.

“Back off, Constantia! These humans are under arrest and they must be taken to Captain Papyrus immediately! Interfering with Guard business is punish-“

“Shut up, Doggo…” You muttered as you shift your magic, watching from the corner of your eye as one of the tendrils wraps tightly about the dog monster’s muzzle. “Ah…better…you’re so much more tolerable when you don’t talk.” You state with a small giggle. Shifting, you place your hands upon your hips as you eye Doggo then his other companions, both having been silent for the time being.

“How many times have I interfered already? You gonna arrest me yet? Mhm?” Tilting your head to the side, you allow a smirk to form upon your lips. “Nothing? No reading me my rights? No actions to take me down?…You suck at your job Doggo… besides…” Your smirk fades away as you allow your hands to lower, but keeping your magic strong in the environment. “I don’t fucking care about you and your stupid rules. I got a job to do.” 

“W-w-hat do you want with us?” The little girl questions as you turn back to the humans, her voice is quiet and nervous. She has backed up into her counterpart, keeping the smaller child behind her as if protecting them. There is something about the way the flower moves behind the girl and the other child shifts, some kind of communication must have happened while you were busy with Doggo.

“I’m here to rescue you, of course.” You stated with a genuine smile, voice low and sweet as you approached the two. 

“R-rescue us?” 

“Of course…you’re unowned…correct? No collars…no markings…no leashes…Clearly, you’re in danger of the Guard catching you. I’m here to help you.”

“Rich…” The rat monster muses out loud, catching your attention and that of the small child.

“Don’t listen to her kid, she’s a Hunter…you’re just gonna get sold off if you stay with her.”

“Oh? And what were you all going to do with them? Imprison them in some stuffy little cell…give them back to an auction house?” A shutter races down your spine as you shake your head in disgust. “How terrible…those places don’t know how to properly treat their pets…” Eh, that work disgusted you. 

“But…yes, I am a Hunter...and I am here to take you two away. I will also sell you, but at least it’ll be to a decent owner…there are many higher ups who want a properly trained...properly cared for pet. I only take the highest quality humans...you two seem cute enough to be sold easily…once we clean you up and get some medical evaluations.”

The look on their faces, the fear and disgust twists your stomach in horrible knots. Fuck, you hate this part of your job but you have to be like this…you have to put up this sort of front or you’d never be able to do this in the open…and honestly it was easier to help when you were in the open rather than from the shadows. 

“So….what will it be? Rotting away in a prison at the hands of these idiots? Or a nice…new home…” There appears to be a choice, but there isn’t one, you won’t give them a chance to choose anything else. It might seem cruel and dark, but once alone you can properly explain it all to them. Not exactly the best way to earn someone’s trust, but it is the quickest way to get them away from the Royal Guard.

“What! N-no fucking way are we going with you!” The girl snaps at you, her dark eyes narrowed in defense. “W-w-we aren’t going anywhere with anyone!” There is silence after her statement and you merely stare the child down with a blank expression. Tilting your head to the side, you raise your left hand once more allowing a few more tendrils of magic to form behind you. The appearance is honestly intimidating and terrifying in the backdrop of a poorly lit alleyway. 

“W-w-e’ll go with you.” The other child responses slowly in the silence, their hand resting gently on the young girl’s shoulder. They seem to clutch the boot and flower closer to them, but there is such a look of determination on their expression you are honestly thrown off just a bit. Sure, the child still seems uncomfortable and fearful, but there is a look to them that tells you they know more than they let on. 

“Are you crazy Frisk?!” 

“It’s the best option Chara….do you want to go back to the auction house?” Their voices are quiet as they exchange words with the louder child. “Trust me…okay? Flowey says it’s okay.” The last part is a bare whisper, low enough that even you struggle to properly hear it. Who were these children? Tilting your head to the side, you reach behind you to a bag tied to your belt.

“Well…sounds like you’ve made your choices.” You speak up as you pull out a thick strip of leather out of your bag, it is long with several notches in the material. There are large D rings along the notches connected to what appear to be several sets of cuffs. Shifting, you move to one knee and gesture for the children to come closer. 

The one called, Frisk, is the first to approach much to Chara’s dislike. She is quick to follow however, her gaze hateful and filled with distrust, not that you blamed her. Grasping Frisk’s hand, you pull them forward in a manner that appeared harsh. However, your hold was remarkably gentle as you clasped the cuffs on the child’s wrists, allowing them to keep a hold on the flower. A glance over their features tells you they noticed your touch. 

Moving on the Chara, the girl was tense and unconsciously leaned far from you, but like Frisk at the gentleness of your touch she seemed to calm slightly. Leaning back and up, you give the length of leather an experimental tug, pulling the children forward slightly. Good, the item in question gives the appearance of captured prey. The leather dark and intimidating with the glistening silver rings, but the leather was soft and wouldn’t leave marks…even if the cuffs themselves looked too tight.   
Another pull causes you to smile as the children shuffle behind you, enough distance between their cuffs to allow them to walk alongside one another comfortably. You catch the flower’s eye once more, tilting your head as you smirk giving the creature in question a wink. There is a moment of relaxation in the creature’s form as it looks you over before looking over the children. 

“Now then, shall we?” You comment as you turn and begin to lead the children away from the alleyway. Head held high, spine straight, you walk with confidence away from the pinned monsters. You’ll let your magic relax once you are far enough away from the three. However, before leaving the alley you cannot help but pause.

“Oh…and Doggo be a dear and pass a message on for me, k? Tell Papy I said hi….and….catch me if he can.” There is a dark taunt in your voice as you continue to walk away. It’s not a threat nor is it a warning to the Captain of the Royal Guard…no it was a front that needed to be put in place. You had to have this field of dominance in this new world, had to keep that front up, keep yourself on that high ground. After all, per the monsters the world was and will always be…  
Kill or be Killed.

“You’re not going to sell us…are you?”

It’s been roughly fifteen minutes since the encounter and you were several blocks away now. Only a few more and you would be meeting your contact…not that they will be too pleased with you for bring additional bodies. Oh well, nothing new if you were being completely honest. Honestly, your contact could probably take them off your hands right away while you took their job…two birds, one stone.

“No…I’m not.” You speak up, answering Frisk’s question.

“Eh, you’re not?” Chara questioned, her voice filled with suspicion. “Then what are you going to do with us?”

“You help humans...you’re the one everyone talks about, right?” Flowey questioned causing you to pause. Glancing about, you take a moment to make sure you are all alone. You are still traveling via alleyway and in this new world it wasn’t all that hard to listen in on other people. Sensing no magic and no forms, you turn your eye lights towards the children and the flower. 

So, there were rumors floating around concerning you...

Constantia was your front in the world of monsters, your identity as a Human Hunter. It allowed you the ability to move about the city and interact with less desirable monsters. It allowed you to collect information and gave you backing in a world that was based on power and status. The streets knew you as Constantia, ruthless and harsh, taunting and mocking…there was even rumors that you’ve dusts tons of monsters before. You were an uncheckable monster, a nightmare, and an overall threat.

However, your identity to anyone who knew the true purpose of your life associated you with the concept of hope. You were a shadow in the night that stole humans from the clutches of abusive monsters. The person who saved both humans and monsters alike, who befriended all, and choice the life of mercy in a world of kill or be killed. Your true self was a whisper, a rumor muttered amongst society, with no physical backing or proof of physical form. Untraceable, but with a presence that always known. Some have even come to consider you an angel. 

Honestly, you’re not sure you’d consider yourself an angel, but there wasn’t much you could do to stop the rumors and words from spreading. It wasn’t uncommon now a day to hear people, monsters or humans alike, muttering about it in the streets. Your true self was beginning to drive the Royal Guard even more insane than usual as Constantia. 

“Now is not really the time to speak of this.” You comment as you keep moving forward.

“Eh? She can’t be that angel person!” Chara questions, her voice not directed at you but the small flower creature and her companion, Frisk. “She’s suppose to be human, not some monster.” 

“No one knows who she really is or even if she exists.” Frisk spoke up. “Maybe she is a monster…”

“I think we can trust her.” Flowey speaks up softly, don’t they know you can hear them? It’s amusing that they don’t seem to notice…then again…maybe your hearing was just that good after all these years. 

“Trust her? You nuts?” 

“She got us away from the Guards…” Frisk muttered softly.

“Yeah, but she’s gonna sell us…she already said so…”

“That depends on you….” You comment calmly, though a flicker of amusement pulls at your lips. You don’t turn back to them and you don’t stop walking. “Either...I’m going to sell you to a ‘Buyer’ who will take very good care of you and maybe…if you’re good…will take you out of the city.” Your voice had dropped, low and quiet as your amusement faded into something serious. “Once out of the city, they will take you somewhere safe…and you will never come back to the city.” 

“Or...you request that I free you...in which case I’ll take of the cuffs and we will go our separate ways...I will not force you one way or another. Be warned, if you walk away from me I can not promise any sort of protection…” It was the truth, you only took those that wanted to be saved. If a human wished to go off on their own...dangerous yes...but it was their choice. If a human wanted to go back to their master...who were you to stop them...a dose of ‘Forget’ was all that was required and you would disappear back into the shadows. The human wouldn’t remember you and would go on their own way. 

There were not words spoken after and you assumed the children had lost themselves in thought over their new situation. It usually took people time to process this information, process that this was abnormal, and that they were not in trouble. However, that did not always pass through the barrier of mistrust and fear this new world has stitched into the fibers of one’s soul. After a moment, you speak up eye lights focusing on a metallic door in the distance. Voices and loud music are beginning to fill the alley with noise.

“Give it time...think about it...for now, let’s get you two settled and taken care of.” With that you head straight to the metallic door, the scent of smoke and booze wafting from the aged building. 

“A bar?” Chara’s voice echoes behind you as you knock on the door. Three hard knocks, two soft, two up, three down, and then a single tap in the middle and like a key the knob twists open. The strip of leather goes taunt in your grasp, the children recoiling as flames flickered about the opening of the doorway revealing the sight of a flame monster. Sharply dressed in a bartender's uniform with thin black glasses, the monster in questioned glanced over your form before his features flickered towards that of the children. His expression shifted from confusion to annoyance as he turned back towards you. Shifting, the monster crosses his arms over his vested chest and leaned in the doorway. He is waiting for an answer to an unspoken questioned...sighing heavily, you place your hands upon your hips and offer a sheepish smile.

“Sorry Grillby...I got a couple of strays...pinned by the dogs.” You mutter, keeping your voice soft and oddly true. There was no false confidence, no mockery, no disgust, or hatred. No, your normal voice was soft and sweet, gentle like a summer breeze. Grillby seemed to stare at you for a moment longer before a heavy sigh escapes him in a small puff of smoke. 

“Alright...will you still be doing your job?” He questioned moving to the side and allowing you passage into the backroom of the bar. 

“Of course, you had a message to send out. I figured I’d pick that up and drop the kids off with our friend...that is if I can use your phone?” You question as the door to the backroom closes, Grillby locking the door with a heavy set of locks. Even here on the Surface, as the dominating species, it seemed monsters still hardly trusted one another. 

“Of course, but be cautious...the guard will be here shortly. It’s on the desk.” Grillby mutters, eyeing up the children in tow for a moment before heading towards the front of the bar. You can hear the sounds of laughter, rowdy destruction as the scent of booze and smoke darkened the air. The guard usually came to the bar around six in the evening, meaning it was getting far later than you originally thought. Fuck...having the whole guard in one place wasn’t safe for you, sure the atmosphere of the bar would hide your scent fairly well, but it increased your chance of running into the boneheads. 

Turning, you kneel before the three behind you, your hands moving gently to undo the binds of the leather cuffs. “Alright…” You mutter softly, keeping your voice down. Even with the rowdy noise coming from the bar, it didn’t exactly mean someone couldn’t be listening in. “I’m calling a friend….and then you three are going to spend sometime in Grillby’s cellar…”

“What?” Chara questioned, taking a step back as a strike of fear seemed to taint her features 

“It’ll be okay…” Frisk comforted softly, reaching out to the slightly taller child. 

“We won’t be locked in...will we?” Flowey questioned you, causing you to frown softly. Lavender eye lights flickered over Chara for a moment, wondering what sort of owner this child must have had, and what sort of things she had been subjected too. Fear of tight, closed spaces...wasn’t an uncommon fear.

“It won’t be locked...the cellar is very big. Grillby even has some food and water stored down there for guests. Then my friend will bring you to a safe house.”

“So, you’re just going to abandon us now?” Chara questioned, catching you off guard. You figured the child didn’t like you much at all, would even be glad to be rid of you. Maybe she really didn’t know what she wanted herself...unsure...confused...it left one lost.

“Not for long...I have to deliver a letter for Grillby...an update on another human. I will meet back up with you three tonight.” 

“Who’s your friend?” Frisk questioned, keeping a hold on Chara’s hand. The action seemed to keep Chara both grounded and in place, as if Frisk was worried she would run. Maybe she would? That wouldn’t be wise in a place like this...there was only so much you could do if she got away from you. 

“Well...she’s a monster…”

“You sure have a lot of monster friends…” Chara muttered, sounding bitter. A huff of amusement left your lips at her spark, causing you to reach out to ruffle her hair. The action caught her off guard, eyes widening as she froze in place, clearly unsure of how to react.

“You’ve got spark, kid….reminds me of someone….don’t lose that, okay? And hey...not all monsters are bad...just some...and some are just as lost as the rest of us.” You explain easily enough, finding the words to be true and the words laced with an understanding neither of the children probably fully understood. 

“Who’s your friend?” Flowey repeated the question, causing you to smile gently. 

“You’ll know her when you see her...just play nice and don’t act afraid of spiders...okay?” An amused huff escaped your lips as the three seemed to shiver slightly over the topic of the eight-legged little ones you had come to consider friends. They were difficult to get use to in the beginning, but they weren’t all that bad. “You will all be okay...now...let me make that phone call.” 

Grillby had an old cherry wood desk in the corner of the backroom. In the bottom drawer was an old landline telephone, something that was hardly used even by humans anymore. According to Grillby, monsters really only used their cellphone and even those were rare amongst the population. The underground had been more primitive in certain aspects compared to human society. At the moment, this was the best way to contact someone. The phone was old too, rotary style, eliminating the possibility of caller ID or other possible issues that could arise leading to wiretapping. Getting a few of these bad boys set up around the city had been difficult. 

At the third ring, the line picked up, and at first it was quiet on both ends. Shifting, you sit down at the desk and lower the receiver to the wood. Taking the tips of your fingers, you begin to tap in a seemingly random pattern. Very few would know of this form of communication and you can not help but thank your friend for teaching you….after all….spiders don’t talk, but they must communicate. 

After a few moments, you raise the phone back to your ear and listen to the soft, seemingly light hearted laughter on the other end.   
“You are getting very good at that, dearie. I will be there and I shall see you before dusk. Just watch your back...my little ones can only see so much.” You knew she had sent some after you, she always did. You are sure if you looked hard enough you’d find the little spider spies that she was known for sending out. It always helped to have an extra few sets of eyes watching your back anyhow. Lowering the receiver once more, you tap out a quick good-bye before hanging up the phone. You are sure to snatch up the white envelope that has been left out on the desk. You shift it into a compartment in your cloak, a safe pocket that sealed with a small zipper. 

“Alright, to the cellar.” You comment as you stand back up, turning to spot three sets of eyes upon you. Chara was now holding Flowey close, Frisk keeping a good hold of her free hand. It seems they had been speaking to one another again, discussing something. You didn’t pry, the three seemed close. It was good to have some kind of support in this world...some sort of trust system. One wouldn’t survive merely staying to themselves and living on their own. You know...you’ve tried.  
Smiling gently, you move to take a step forward before pausing as the thick scent of ozone began to tickle your senses. Fuck…

“Alright, in now.” You snap moving to usher to the children to the far wall of the backroom. Quickly, you find the hatch hidden under an old rug. Throwing the material to the side, you lift the cellar hatch and usher the children and Flowey down the stairs. “There is a light at the bottom...be careful...and stay quiet. My friend will knock eight times and then open the door, don’t open the door under any circumstances, got it?” You question, but closing the hatch before an answer can be established. 

Closing the hatch, you cover it back up with the rug, dusting your hands off before moving towards the backdoor. Ozone was a sure sign of one of the boneheads, Sans...older brother and guard dog to the Captain of the Royal Guard. Just because you smelt ozone didn’t mean Sans was there for you or even knew you were there. However, the shorter skeleton had a habit of making you feel...uneasy. As if he knew more than he let on, as if he could see through you, and knew what you were doing. At times, you even worried he knew who you were...his timing and words cryptic and oddly familiar. 

In any case, you did not wish to be anywhere near him. Slipping out the backdoor, you flinch at the chilly air as tiny droplets of water trickled from the skies. Great...rain...shaking your head you head down the alleyway and off in the direction your letter needed to be delivered. Peeking around a corner, you pull your hood further over your head as you come to a side street. It wasn’t quite a main street, but it was bigger than the alley and therefore meant you had to be more careful. 

More populated areas of the city were dangerous for a number of reasons. The biggest being you were human and a magi, but here fights were more likely to occur...monsters still fought for LV and dusting wasn’t uncommon. Sure, from what you’ve gathered the Royal Guard was cracking down on crime far more than they ever had underground and monsters were beginning to be less violent, but that was depending on how well off you were. Just like humans, monsters lived in all sorts of states and sometimes the most desperate did all they could to just survive. 

Monster fights could get...nasty...and if some of the crumbled buildings around you were anything to go by you did not want to get anywhere near a fight where you had no control. Stepping into the crossfire, even accidentally could be a death sentence. Luckily for you, the streets were fairly empty, the rain probably helping with that much. Scanning the area around you, you cut down another street or two before something catches your attention. 

There is a clicking in the distance, muffled by the rain and the wind, but it is there...you’re being followed. 

A sharp turn to the left, you follow an alleyway before turning right. Another left, right, right, left, and a round about. They are still following you, clearly you are dealing with someone who knows the city decently. Not many could follow you through all the turns and twists of the city, having lost more than a couple of monsters that way. That meant you were dealing with one of only a few monsters...considering the patiences and determination needed to follow you...the lack of immediate anger and rage left you with only one option. 

Coming to a pause in a relatively open area, the city park but a stone’s throw away ahead of you, you turn towards the shadows of the city behind you. Lavender eye lights flicker about for a moment, hands itching with magic that may or may not be used. In a situation like this, it could go either way and fast. Forcing yourself to relax, you move to cross your arms over your chest as a loose smirk began to form upon your skeletal features. 

“Why Papy….have you come to visit me?” The answering growl caused your smirk to grow, knowing you had at least caught the Captain of the Royal Guard off-guard. He was good at sneaking about, too bad you had studied him more than he’s studied you. 

“Constantia...wanted for multiple accounts of stolen property, trespassing, unlawful use of magic to hide stats, interfering with Royal Guard Duties, and evading arrest...and that is merely the surface of your crimes.” A sharp voice echoed before you, the dull street lights giving you a glimpse of black leather armor and a crimson scarf. Another click of the boots and the sight of white bone, lined in cracks and scars, appeared with crimson eye lights.   
Papyrus….Captain of the Royal Guard. 

“My...my...am I that wanted? A girl can’t have much fun in this city anymore can she?” You question with a small smirk, watching the calculated way Papyrus glared at you. Over the years, Papyrus had changed as much as you, yourself have. The first couple of encounters, you had come to see Papyrus as a temperamental brat who was only dangerous when his brother was around. He got angry too easily, didn’t think ahead, and allowed himself to become distracted with anything you taunted or mocked him with. However, over time that has changed and he has become more calculating and slowly has become more dangerous. You can still take him, you still have a far better chance against him without Sans around, but you would never dare to take him lightly. It doesn’t help that you also refuse to dust him. 

Those glowing red eye lights took in the figure before them, shadow encasing the figure’s features from view. This was a monster that had caught his attention and fed his annoyance for the last five years. This was a monster that he knew nothing about. There was no record of her in any population data on the Underground. No criminal record, nothing that pointed to her physical existence until the Surface. Six months after the end of the war and fighting, she had shown up. Was she one of Gaster’s experiments? Alphy’s? After all, Papyrus hadn’t known of any other skeleton monsters besides himself and his brother until the Surface.

Her motive and actions in this world were still a mystery to him, all he knew was her fascination of humankind considering how most of her crimes pointed in that direction. Disgusting in his mind, though something he was unable to voice for he’d suffer the consequences of King Asgore’s wrath, and ruin his own plans against the crown. For now, he needed to play his part and that part meant dealing with this thorn in the king’s side. 

Constantia was the only monster Papyrus had come across that could match him wit for wit and strength for strength. After defeating Undyne, demoting the fish monster to second in command, not one monster had been able to stand up against him. No one could even so much as hold their own against him in the Underground. Sans was probably the only monster that could, but their relationship wasn’t to the point of hatred for one another, even if that’s what the outside world believed. No, Sans was still the only monster Papyrus truly trusted and cared for in this world. In the beginning, it had frustrated him to no end that there was someone like her around. That frustration has grown overtime however, leaning towards intrigue and fascination. She was a challenge, a puzzle, for him. Someone who refused to dust him regardless of the number of times she had won a fight...then again...he had won several times himself...yet she wasn’t dust in the wind. It has been a long time since someone had given him a direct challenge. 

Shifting, the street light revealed a smooth oval face and bright lavender eye lights. No scars...no markings...and such a strange color for a monster, considering the darker tones most monsters had. Her stats were another mystery, hidden in some kind of magic that prevented him from seeing. He had no idea her level, her abilities, nothing...There was something appealing about her, something different that drew his attention in a strange manner. It tended to get his marrow boiling with annoyance and confusion, not favoring to linger on his emotions and...as Sans called it….obsession over her. 

There was a tickle of energy in the air, enough that it caught Papyrus’s attention and held it. It felt earthy, whole, and oddly warm...alive even...a strange magical aura that had only ever come from her...just another piece to the unsolved puzzle. She was ready for a fight, prepared as always it seemed, even with the relaxed posture she held. Papyrus felt his jaw twitch with a smirk as he moved forward another step, wondering if his plan would work. Would she actually listen or would she strike first?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! OH! This took me a bit too long, but I hope you all enjoy this second chapter <3

The chill of the night air, permeated with the misting of an oncoming storm, felt dull compared to the electricity that sparked tension before you. These moments were always...precious somehow...quiet and still, as if the rest of the world had faded into darkness. It was as if the world had evacuated the surrounding area, a place where not a single soul dare enter. There wasn’t much surprise in the silence, the sight of you and Papyrus...well five years of fighting had left an impression. Usually, if Papyrus wanted confrontation you’d attempt to lure the monster to a more secluded area. There was too much danger fighting around other monsters...and humans….not that it could be completely avoided. Seems luck was on your side today...a deserted battle ground and one missing skeleton. 

However, there was something about Papyrus that bothered you today. The sharp spicy tang of his magic laced the air, confronting and recoiling with and against your own, but there was the lack of a threat. A stalemate seemed to be presented before you as neither of you moved. No words filled the spaces in between, no threats, no mockery, and no action. What was Papyrus waiting for? This was unusual...was he...waiting for your move? What new game was this? The smirk upon your lips has slowly begun to fade into a scowl, arms tightening against your chest as gloved fingers dug into the fabric of your cloak. Shifting your weight from one foot to another, you refuse to look away from the monster before you. However, you turn your body just enough to indicate your intentions of leaving. 

You’re not sure what this is about...the situation odd and new...no longer following the script of five years. Any exchange with the Captain of the Royal Guard has always been quick and short, clipped and impressional. That sort of exchange ended when one of you made a move and only ended if one of you was on the ground or managed to run away. 

This...this was unnerving.

The narrowing of almond eye sockets, lavender eye lights flickering a slightly darker shade as a scowl overcomes your features...what an interesting new expression. Papyrus hadn’t seen such a look of pure distrust and caution from you before. He had allowed the silence to stretch out, wondering what your next move would be. However, it seemed you were calculating as much as he was, resulting in neither of you taking action. He figured as much, but he always had to be cautious of his theories with you. You had proven him incorrect multiple times in the past. 

The shifting of your frame caught his attention, crimson eye lights flickering over you once before his form straightened. For a skeleton, you had an interestingly filled form, a clear indication that you used a portion of your magic to keep an ecto-body summoned. Sans did that from time to time, while Papyrus felt it a waste of his magical reserves. It was always interesting to note that you had the capabilities to retain such a form even when battles were not in your favor. However, your movements were a clear indication of your intentions to leave. He had managed to unnerve you, throw you off for once. Good…

“Leaving already?” He questioned watching closely as you raised a single brow ridge his way. That scowl had lessened into a small frown as your diamond shaped eye lights flickered over him. 

“You’re boring me Papy…” You speak out, allowing your hands to shift, settling them on your hips for now. The moment was over, the confusion and nervous tension had all but disappeared from your expression. Control over your emotions was good, the barest things slipping through in moments such as these. However, emotions were still something you showed and they could be exploited.

“If we’re done here….I have work to do….so…” Your words catch his attention as your form fully turns away from him.

Another mannerism he has yet to figure out with you. No other monster has so casually turned their back to him. When it had first occurred, Papyrus had taken you as a fool who was too ignorant and cocky to see death coming. However, as many of his assumptions, you had proven him wrong and countered the attack with ease. Now, the action was merely disrespectful and mocking to Papyrus. Turning your back to him meant you were done with him or he was no longer worth your time. He was the Captain of the Royal Guard! Such an act grated on his nerves and annoyed him to no end. 

However, this time...this time he could use it to his advantage. 

“And what is this ‘work’ you always claim? Certainly, a monster such as yourself with your capabilities could do far better than criminal offenses.” Papyrus spoke, his deep questioning voice causing you to pause...perfect.

“My work is my own business...and what’s this Papy?” Your voice is lighter, teasingly so. “Trying to tell me to stop being a criminal? Worried about me or something? How sweet….” 

You huff in amusement as you turn slightly back towards the tall skeleton. Honestly, you had been expecting an attack...had been prepared for one in fact. Papyrus speaking to you, engaging in conversation with you had been the last thing you had expected in that moment. What was he up to? His words left you confused and conflicted. Papyrus had never shown much interest in you beyond your normal dialogue of threats, capture, ect. The concept, the mere idea of him suggesting you were capable of something more was...mind boggling. 

“Honestly, you can’t dust fast enough for me and I could not be bothered to care enough for the reasons for your behavior. However, I believe there is a common interest between you and I.” 

“Common interest?” You question.

“I have been studying you…”

“Creepy…” You muttered loud enough for the skeleton to hear, you lips curling in a smirk as your interruption earned you a glare from the monster. 

“And I believe we have a common enemy.” Papyrus continued, eye sockets narrowing as his teeth pulled into a tight smirk, catching the raise of your brow ridge. Ah, you were curious. 

“And that enemy would be?” 

“Asgore.” Papyrus spoke confidently as the air sparked, warming with the increasing release of magical energy. Crimson eye lights watched closely as you turned fully towards him, eye lights glowing impossibile bright as a lavender tint engulfed your form. It was not the first time he had seen that spark of anger at the mention of the monster king. 

Was this skeleton stupid!? What the fuck was he talking about? Out here in the open no less! This was a death wish, even for the Captain of the Royal Guard, speaking out against the monster king was instantly punishable by death. Was Papyrus attempting to get himself dusted? How stupid could this skeleton be! Without much thought, you find yourself marching the short distance between you two, coming to stand just before the bonehead.

“Are you fucking stupid…” You hissed darkly, “If ya want ta die so damn bad, I’ll gladly dust ya myself.” 

The anger in your voice, the sharpness in your glare was honestly a surprise to Papyrus, even as he kept his face expertly schooled. You had called him stupid, your words threatening but they had been focused on him and not yourself. Papyrus had expected the anger, calculated the chance of you being defensive knowing the severity of such a crime even if it was just talk. You both were out in the open after all, even if the world was quiet, it was not empty. This was not the time nor the place to speak about such things, but it did give Papyrus enough information to go on with the next step of his plan. It also allowed him a reasonable excuse for mentioning a threat to the king without personal prosecution. 

With lightning quick reflexes, Papyrus grasped your left arm harshly. Sharpened phalanges bit into the thick fabric of your cloak, before spinning you, slamming your back into the harsh metal and leather of his armor. The impacted forced a breathe from your lungs, leaving an ache in your spine. The glow of crimson magic alerted you to the serrated femur pressing against your throat. Keeping your head tilted back, you can’t help the growl that bubbles in your throat. 

How fucking stupid were you! Of course, this would be a damn trap! How could it not be! This is what you get for caring even in the slightest bit. Why did you have to care so much about the world? Even boneheads such as this one...there was a reason you didn’t dust monsters. It has landed you in many bad situations before, but then again experience wasn’t such a disadvantage. Following your instincts, you allow your magic to unleash, forming several long tendrils of lavender magic. The constructs circled both you and Papyrus, tips aimed, glistening with their own sharpness. They swayed and swished from their spots in the ground, rattled like angry vipers ready to strike. 

“Let...me...go…” You hiss darkly.

“You won’t use those….” Papyrus hissed back, his voice lower than usual, inches from your covered ear. 

“Are you sure about that?”

“You won’t....you have always failed to dust me. I doubt you will dust yourself in the process.”

“Don’t underestimate me...Papy…” 

“On the contrary, Constantia….underestimating you is a mistake I have refused to make again.”

As your body wiggled, struggled against Papyrus’s hold, the skeleton took a stronger hold on your form. The hand that had grasped your arm was now wrapped snug around your waist, pinning both of your arms. The dagger was pressed closer, the ends dragging against your flesh teasingly. This wasn’t good, physically you were only so capable against Papyrus. You were stronger when given distance and a chance to use as much magic as you could. Here, you risked hurting yourself and Papyrus...the skeleton was right...a move here would mean death for you both. You were not planning on dying today...nor were you planning to be arrested either. 

“What do you want, Papy?”

“Exactly as I stated….I believe we have a common enemy.” His voice was low enough that the words would only pass between the two of you. Shock filtered through your mind over the notion, not that it wasn’t a thought you had once had. While dusting a monster was out of the question, killing simply not being your thing, but...if Asgore wasn’t in charge…

“And what does that have to do with me?” 

“Your abilities, while not on my own level, are impressive enough to not go unnoticed. In addition, you have a certain connection with the….underbelly of the city….you could be useful to me.”

“Are you asking for my help?” You whisper back, shifting your gaze towards the tall skeleton. Disbelief present in your tone and expression, unsure of how to exactly take Papyrus’s words. They could very well be a trap, a way to catch you off guard, or dive into your secrets. Gazing over said skeleton, you take notice of the narrowed sockets and serious expression. Silently, you study the skeleton for a long moment, noticing a lack of any indication of malice intention. 

“I am not requesting your assistance, I am merely recruiting you as you are a necessary resource.” Papyrus countered sharply, the serious tone broken by your huff of amusement. Was this really happening? What were you suppose to do? Was he being serious?

“Call it what you will….sounds like you’re asking for my help.” A rumbling growl was your only response for a moment, until the dagger against your throat began to slack.   
“I will give you time to think upon my request. Leave a response with your fiery friend within the next twenty-four hours.”

Your eyes narrow at those words, teeth grinding as a single monster floats into the forefront of your mind. Grillby....what was his connection to Papyrus? The fire elemental had never mentioned anything about having a connection with the Royal Guard beyond having them as customers. You’ve known Grillby for a few years now….would he...has he...was your trust broken? How much was known? 

“What happens if I refuse?” 

“Nothing, I will not involve you...but if we find ourselves on opposing sides I will continue to hunt you down.” 

You are unsure of how much you can believe Papyrus’s words, mind racing with a thousand different thoughts. All you knew now, was the desire to get away from the monster still holding tight to you. With the slacking dagger, you decided to take a risk in hopes of removing yourself from the situation. Two tendrils lashed out, one wrapping about Papyrus’s wrist and the other around one of the skeleton’s ankles. With a quick flash of magic, said skeleton was thrown twenty feet out to the right of you, crashing into a cluster of garbage cans within an alleyway. 

Refusing to be around when Papyrus recovered, you dispel the rest of the tendrils, and reach into your jean pocket. From your pocket, you pull several colorful marble sized balls. With a spark of magic, you throw the objects at the ground, covering your mouth with your cloak as thick smoke began to engulf the area. Pulling your hood down further, you dash from the scene through the park, knowing the smoke would be enough of a distraction along with the attack to get away. 

With enough distance you slow down to a pause, gazing behind you. It was doubtful that Papyrus would have followed you, but this gave you a moment to take everything in. Breathing heavily, you shake your head before continuing out of the park and into deeper alleyways. What had that even been about? The shock was still heavy in your mind and form as you eventually reached your destination. The message was easily delivered, the route, and monster routine. 

Mind reeling, you begin the journey back across the city. Lingering thoughts of ‘what ifs’ circling, making you dizzy by the time you’ve returned to the park. A rumble of thunder above you caused you to pause in your steps. Glancing upwards, you watch as lightning streaks across the sky in enchanting patterns of white and blue. Inhaling deeply, you can nearly taste the rain in the air as a freshness seems to overcome the city around you. Allowing your sockets to close, you take a moment to merely breath. This park is overgrown, the grass nearly tickling your thighs as the trees heaved under the heavy weight of branches and leaves. Vines have claimed every surface for themselves and the sound of life could just barely be heard. 

The moment gives you time, allows your mind to return to the starting point. Your heart calms as the alarm all but disappears. Another breath allows you a moment to relax fully, eye lights flickering open to gaze over the rusted fence surrounding the park. Following it for a moment, you spot the decayed remains of the playground. Colorful paint peels with time, revealing rusted bars, and steel, it makes you feel as if you are in another world. For a moment, you can remember trips this far into the city...you can remember playing on the once red swings or sliding down the once blue slide. There was a reason you did what you did here...seeing this...felt like a reminder. 

Releasing a soft breathe, you nod to yourself as you allow your mind to process. There was no reason to panic, no you had to think about this rationally. Wrapping one arm about your waist, you find yourself nipping at your thumb as you travel the distance to the ruins of the swings. Spotting an intact seat, you gently lower yourself, the object groaning in protest. You’re a bit surprised it still holds but it is a single dissipating thought.

A low rumble of thunder echoes above you, deafening the creak of the swing as you lightly swayed. Usually, you wouldn’t be this out in the open, but the overgrowth here...well it makes this place a bit of a sanctuary within the city. Sighing heavily, you allow your thoughts to focus. First things first...Grillby…considering how Papyrus acted mostly normal around you, you didn’t think the elemental spilled who you were. If he had, especially to the Royal Guard, you would be on the run right now. That much was for certain considering Asgore’s take on Magi and humans. You did trust Grillby, but it was possible he was playing an angle of his own. 

Grillby had come from the Underground, same as any other monster. Papyrus spoke about Asgore as a common enemy, he was looking to overthrow the crown then. Was it possible this was a plan that had been in motion long before you came around? Maybe whispers in the Underground prior to monsterkind being freed? Or was this something new? Was Papyrus the spearhead of this? Or was there someone else? There were many questions floating around within your skull, many without answers...at least for the moment. Grillby would have to answer what he could, if he would...or at least assure your life wasn’t in trouble. 

The other questions...well that came down to a decision…

Would you partake in the overthrowing of the crown? 

It could get...complicated considering your own objective in this new world. However, maybe...this could be a good thing. You knew many monsters and humans...many disagreed with Asgore in one form or another. Some monsters had learned from humans, come to like them, understand them, and such. However, just as with humans, there were some monsters that got pleasure from the sadistic natural order under Asgore’s rule. Without Asgore, it was possible things could get better between humans and monsters...or at least you could make sure someone better was put in charge. Huh, you could take it yourself? A huff of amusement left your lips, causing you to shake your head in self amusement. As if you’d try to run monsterkind...or run anything in general. 

What if this was all a trap? A set up of sorts? A way to catch you? Papyrus could be tricky, he did enjoy his games, but there was a certain part of Papyrus that seemed to contain a great amount of pride and honor. Sure, you’ve seen his tricks before, but not once had they been directed towards you. No, he cheated and tricked...deserving souls...well you were a criminal...technically you were a deserving soul as well, but he always seemed to face you head on. It was difficult to think he would create a trap for you, but it wasn’t impossible. 

Guess there was only one way to figure out what was going on. Shifting to stand, you pause at the first gentle plop of rain on your face. What was the worse that could happen? Your magic would keep up for a while as long as your reserves were good. It would be a long time before they figured out you were human...even if your hood was removed, you had a backup plan or two. Your little followers you give word to everyone else and everyone could go into hiding before you were even brought before Asgore. There were a few individuals that came to mind who could take over your work easily enough. They’d continue if they needed to, they’d continue to help people…

Fuck! 

Your mind short circuited for a moment as a realization dawned upon you. Without a second to spare you raced out of the park and into the quickest sets of alleyways to led you to Grillby’s. 

What if they were still there!? 

If it was a trap and they didn’t make it out….

Anger bubbled in your soul, magic flickering to life within your grasp as you forced yourself to run as fast as your legs could physically take you. 

By the time you arrived, the city was covered in a heavy layer of rain as thunder and lightning danced high above. Your cloak hung heavy on your body, soaked from the on-slaughter as you panted harshly before the back door to Grillby’s bar. The evening had all but faded, night in full swing, but it was just late enough that Grillby would be retiring for the evening. Taking several deep breathes, you regulate your breathing before knocking on the door in your particular order. It’s quiet for a moment before the door slowly creaked open. A pop of fire sparked, signaling Grillby’s surprise over your presences. However, a quick glance over your features seemed to be enough for the monster to open his door and usher you in. 

As soon as the door was closed, lock sliding into place, you give the place a quick glance over before you turned sharply to the fire elemental. Ripping your hood from your head, you begin to shoot questions out at the fire elemental. 

“Where are they? Are they still here? Did Muffet get them? Are they hurt?”

The sudden questions caused Grillby’s flames to startle higher for a moment, back nearly pressed against the wooden door behind him. There was a slight chill from the rain outside, giving the elemental the desire to recoil from the offensive feeling. There was no room for him to answer your questions, the harsh whispered words coming quickly with an underlying note of panic. It was a bit of a surprise considering your usual composed self. He hadn’t seen you this flustered since your first meeting years ago. It was nearly impossible to fluster you on any given day, but here you were with anger in your eyes and anxiety rattling your form. Sighing softly, Grillby reached out and gently grasped your shoulders, the action jarring enough to cause you to pause. There was only one thing Grillby could consider that would throw you into this sort of fit.

“The children...are fine...they’re downstairs sleeping...Muffet…phoned...she can’t come till morning.” 

Panting heavily, you took in Grillby’s words and allowed the warmth of his hands to seep into the damp fabric upon your shoulders. They were here...and they were safe...You wanted to ask to see them, but the look Grillby gave you seemed to zap the fight from your form. Anxiety began to slip away as you merely stood there, basking in the warmth the elemental gave off naturally. 

“I take it...Papyrus spoke with you…”

At the nod, Grillby hummed softly to himself before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. He could feel the trembling beneath the fabric of your cloak. Nerve ends ecstatic with nervous energy and bone biting chill from the rain. 

“I have closed the bar...everything is locked up.” Grillby explained as he opened a door at the far end of the backroom. It led to a small hallway and up a set of stairs, leading to Grillby’s home that resided just above the bar. Leading you upstairs, Grillby directed you to the kitchen table, forcing you to sit before taking your cloak from you. Draping the wet fabric on a hook upon the wall, Grillby mentally noted to throw the item in the dryer later. 

“What is going on, Grillby?” You questioned softly, watching the elemental move past you and head towards the stove. Honestly, it was amazing to watch this calm monster at work. Grillby was one hell of a chef and bar owner, but living in the Underground had given the elemental one hell of a temperament. Upon your first meeting, it wasn’t uncommon for something to set the monster off and honestly, it had taken nearly a year to help him overcome his temper. 

Grillby didn’t answer right away, moving to make a pot of coffee understanding the appeal himself, but knowing it was something you would desire. Having Papyrus speak to you had been a terrible idea and who knew what was currently running through your mind. It was admirable that your first concern was the children, unsurprising, but admirable. Through the years, Grillby had learned you were the sort of person to put others before you...always. It was a terrible flaw at times, but that was why you had monsters such as him around. 

Hmmm, now that he thought about it, Grillby moved to the fridge to pull out a container of leftover stew. When was the last time you ate? If he asked you, you’d brush it off so he didn’t. He merely put the container in the microwave to reheat, already planning what to make for breakfast in the morning. There was no way he was letting you travel through the city at night and in this rain. He would have to make a phone call however, didn’t need two people worrying without an explanation.

“Grillbz…” You groan when the elemental refuses to answer you the first time. Sighing heavily, you lean back in your chair to think. Well, this certainly wasn’t a trap...you doubted a trap would take this long to operate. Grillby didn’t seem nervous or bothered, not on edge...maybe a bit...irritated? Frustrated? 

At the little nickname, something only you and Sans seemed to use, Grillby paused to gaze back towards you. Using a bit of his magic, he attempted a soft smile in your direction before the microwave beeped. Gathering the phone and the cup of coffee, he laid the items out before you along with some cream and sugar. You were picky about how you took your coffee, no one seeming able to perfected the pattern you had down for yourself. 

Gazing over the food, you felt yourself relax even more. Alright, there was no way Grillby betrayed you, not if he is acting like this. You swear, the monster was a caregiver at heart, regardless of how quiet he was. Pushing some hair from your face, you begin to make your coffee, but your eyes continue to flicker to the elemental.

“Who you are...what you are...everything we do...is safe….I did not share that information.” 

Pausing, you gaze over the monster for a moment before leaning back in your chair, mug clasped between your hands. The heat was a comfort from the chill of the rain.

“No knowledge of the moving humans? Nothing of the kids? The flower?” You question.

“Nothing.”

“How did Papy know we were friends?”

Grillby released a slight sigh at that. 

“That would be my fault...but allow me to explain.” Grillby stated before gesturing to the food, a silent command within his gaze that told you that you were expected to eat. However, you did not move, but merely sat there watching the other. Occasionally, you took a sip of your coffee...you’d eat in a few moments, once you heard enough of what Grillby had to say.

“He wants to overthrow Asgore.” You state simply, no questioning in your tone.

“Yes...many monsters do...many monsters have wanted to since the Underground. Plans...were in motion at the time...however...plans were halted when a human arrived…”

Ah, yes the fallen human...all the monsters you knew spoke about this human. It was some kid...who was very sweet and kind...who only showed the monsters mercy...a mercy they’ve never known before. Sadly, the child was killed...their soul harvested by Asgore as a means to finally break the barrier and free all of monsterkind. You’re unsure of what happened after that, as are many monsters. The promise of freedom, fueled by the desire for revenge against humans had begun the war. Very few monsters seemed to even remember a fallen child...the more powerful ones...boss monsters such as Grillby and Muffet...can remember the child, but nothing more...no name...no appearance. It was a strange concept, but it was what it was. 

“After...things settled with the war...there was no time to make a move.”

“You all got stuck because the world was changing so fast…” You comment offhandedly.

“Asgore had been in charge...for so long...it was decided...that the time...was not right...and then...you came along.” 

“Me?”

“Your...desire to...free the humans...and bring some sort...of peace between our kinds...is very….familiar. Talk of overthrowing Asgore...simply...stopped...you have gained some...powerful...allies...have a cause...worth fighting for.” 

“But...Papyrus wants to...continue it now?”

“He feels...it is the best time...I suggested to Sans...that you would be a good ally...instead of an enemy.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Grillby questioned, disbelief tainting his tone. “Why not?” 

“Papyrus and I have done nothing but fight for five years...he’s always wanted me arrested…”

“The enemy of my enemy...is my friend.” Grillby countered easily enough causing you to pause before a huff of laughter escaped your lips. 

“Fuck...this is insane…could it...could it help? You think?”

“It is...certainly worth a try…”

“Who else?”

Grillby smiled softly as he leaned back within his chair, tapping a digit against the wooden table signaling your need to eat. 

“At the moment, just you and I...we...were gaining others...before the war…Our connections...would be...useful.”

“Would this really make a difference?” You wondered out loud, taking your fork, and picking at the offered food.

“If the...right person...is put in charge...possibly.”

Silence engulfed the room for a long period of time, you mind thinking everything over as you slowly picked at your food. The taste was wonderful, your stomach complaining from lack of food for so long. When was the last time you ate? Yesterday? The day before? Eh, you had a problem of not eating when you found something more important to do. 

Halfway through your meal, Grillby moved to stand, speaking as he did so.

“I will go make the spare bed up.” There was no room for argument, there never was when Grillby decided you were staying over. You suppose you should be grateful, but it was hard to feel much when your mind was so full of thoughts. 

Grillby was right...it could be worth a try...it could make a difference. Between your connections, Grillby’s, and well...the boneheads had to have their own connections...it might be possible. Yet, what if it led to another war? Was more bloodshed worth it? You doubted Asgore would simply be allowed to go once overthrown...maybe…

Sighing heavily, you leaned back in your chair, gazing over the rustic yet simple designs of Grillby’s home. Much of the decor had come directly from Grillby’s old residence in the Underground. He had done good work on this old building, from what you could remember this place had always been abandoned. Maybe a good rest wouldn’t hurt...you could decide in the morning. Papyrus had given you twenty-four hours after all...by then the kids would be gone with Muffet...and you could make a decision. Raising from your chair, you placed your dirty dishes in the sink before heading off in the direction of the spare bedroom.

Yeah...best to sleep on it…

After all...this decision would change everything...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie! New chapter!
> 
> Thank you again for your patience! Hope you all enjoy!

Sandalwood and lilac, gentle and calming, earthy and grounding, the scents perfumed the heated air beautifully. The dripping of water against porcelain a distant echo against the backdrop of steam as you wrap a large towel around your form. A shower had been exactly what the doctor had ordered after running around all day yesterday. Grillby’s was a second home for you here in the city, even if he did have to make the guest room up every now and again. There was always something specific of yours or for you here...it was comforting. Securing the towel in place, you move to place the small basket of shower supplies back under the sink cabinet. 

As you rise, you pause to admire your hazy reflection within the foggy mirror. Tilting your head from one side to another, you find yours fingers combing through the tangled locks thoughtfully. Those same fingers moved to trace the features of your face, familiarizing yourself with your own image. It was becoming a rarer sight these days and you refused to forget who you were under all the magic and cloth. After a moment, you sigh heavily before leaving the warmth of the bathroom. You suppose you could no longer dwell in hopes of putting off the unavoidable. 

ithout much care, you wandered into the kitchen, fingers lazily combing through your locks once more. A small smile came to your lips at the heat that seemed to seep into 8every corner of the kitchen, eyes flickering up to spot the fire elemental at the stove. Pausing within the doorway, you find yourself merely admiring the monster before you with a fond expression. Dark violet flames flickered and popped with every movement, form built and solid, marred in places that spoke of hardship and troubled times. 

Leaning against the wood of the door, your gaze slips to the side as your mind began to wander. Thin framed glasses hid the dark black voids of this monster’s eyes, his rarely visible smirk cruel and filled with sharp mimics of fangs….faded memories of fear and terror upon first meeting this creature probing at your mind. Those heated, angry glares had long since faded….at least in your presence...Grillby had come long way since your first meeting. Heh...that hadn’t been fun at the time, certain death was unavoidable.   
~~~

An undignified yelp escaped your lips as your back slammed into the rough texture of stone from the nearby building, landing heavily in a murky puddle of rainwater and mud. You’re hateful of the recent rain, angry at the world, tired...sick...worried...and now in pain….fucking great. Forcing your arms under you, you move to push yourself upwards, clinging to the soaked cloth of your cloak, keeping your hard won prize out of sight. The bread is slightly hard, stale from the unforgiving wave of time, the evening stealing it’s freshness. You were too hungry to care. 

The heavy scent of ash and smoke caught your attention, with a quick scramble you barely avoid the blast of a fireball that explodes in sparks against the wall. Your legs are hardly strong enough to hold your weight, knees locking within the first few feet of escape. Hitting the pavement once more, you turn towards your attacker, refusing to show your back to this bastard. Panting heavily, you take in the sight of the towering figure.

Violet fire sparks and sputters angry, violently, it’s form humanoid dressed in a sharp attire of black and white, a bartender’s uniform. Voidless eyes hidden behind a set of glasses, glare at you with an expression of disgust. The click of fancy shoes against pavement alerts you to his forward movements, causing you to scramble backwards. Why did you ever think it was a good idea to steal from this guy? Well, was it really stealing? The bread had been in the trash can beside the backdoor. It had caught your eye easily enough as you had wandered about the city. 

You were...so hungry…

Monsters taking over the surface...even with the war over living was not longer easy...not when you were alone. It had been a moment of weakness, an easy prize with the promise of holding you over for a few more days until you could return home. When had you eaten last? Since your escape? No...it had been longer than that hadn’t it? Was it before your capture? Was it when your grandmother died? Your aunt? You couldn’t remember. You had never expected the back door to fling open, slamming harshly against the brick of the building, and the towering form of flames to attack you. 

Curling in upon yourself, you find your mind racing with thoughts of how to get out of this. Free hand rising, locking in the damned leather about your throat. Fuck this thing! If only you didn’t have this damn thing on, then this monster would be dust in the wind. Eh!

What a horrible thought…

The clicking of shoes stopped, catching your attention, the monster had stopped but a foot away from you forcing your gaze upwards to properly see him. The hood of your cloak slipped with the movement, ____ colored eyes locking with voidish eyes. There was a moment, the slightest widening of those eyes before the monster’s stance seemed to relax some, tension slipping away easier than water on metal. The scent of ash and smoke eased in the air, a sign the monster had reeled in their magic for the time being. 

Gazing over the monster slowly, you swallowed, throat dry, the action painful. Unable to help your wince, you shakily reach out to the monster before you. You tremble from a mixture of fear and chill, body racked with illness, strength fading by the moment. In your grasp, you present the monster with the stale loaf of bread you had taken from the trash can. 

A long moment of silence stretched out before you both before the elemental reached towards you. Holding back a flinch, you feel the lost weight of the bread from your grasp. He stands there for a moment, examining the bread before turning to return to the building he came from. Sighing heavily, you lower your hand, grateful for the moment more of life. You were sure he was going to kill you...or worse turn you in...You’d rather die than go back there.

Silently, you watch the elemental’s back, refusing to move until he was completely out of sight. The elemental pauses before the back door, gazing turning towards the loaf in his hand before tossing the item back into the trash can. 

Eh! WHAT! 

You stare in shock over the action as the elemental disappeared back into the building. He was just going to throw it away again anyways...oh of course he was...he just didn’t want to deal with a rat. Monsters could be so greedy...however....you merely sighed heavily. There was no way you were going to risk taking it again, instead you pulled your hood over your head and took a moment to gather your strength. Getting to your feet took a moment and the nearest wall for support before you were up properly. Clutching your cloak tight to your form, you began to move deeper down the alleyway. 

After only a few dozen yards, you begin to pant heavily as sweat beads along your temple. Your fever must be sparking up again, the feeling unpleasant when paired with an empty, rolling stomach. The distant echo of a door slamming open caught your attention, followed by the heavy scent of ash and smoke. Fuck! What was he doing back? Refusing to take the risk of looking back, you push yourself from the wall, and take off in a sprint, unable to run much faster. 

Barefeet slip upon a slick patch of pavement, body caving as the ground rushed up to reach you in a painful embrace. Before you could impact with the ground, something warm slipped about your waist, catching you with an unpleasant ease. You were pulled to your feet and turned sharply, vision blurred from the quick movement, dizzy in the head, it took you a long moment to realize you were in the arms of the elemental from earlier. 

Panic rushed your system, overwhelming the weakness in your body as you struggled in his hold. Curling your fists, you attempt to swing a punch or two at the monster, legs kicking uselessly against such a solid form. A low rumble of a growl only spurred your struggles on before you found your body hoisted upwards.

“Would you fucking stop!” The voice of the elemental caught you by surprise, forcing your struggles to stop completely. Strong arms held you around the waist, feet dangling at least a foot off the ground. “Fucking disgusting humans…” He grumbled as you twisted just enough to stare upwards at his face. Your hood must have fallen once more as you locked eyes with the elemental. Those dark eyes widened, the monster going silent for a moment before he set you down...oddly it was...gentle. 

Once his arms were off of you, you turn to him fully...expecting...something...death...pain...the Royal Guard..something...but what you got was...unexpected. The elemental held his hand out to you, within it a small bundle of red cloth. Wide eyed, you gaze at it for a long moment before looking back upwards at the monster before you.

“Will you fucking take it bitch!” The monster snapped causing you to jerk back in a mixture of surprise and shock. Shakily, you snatch the bundle away from the elemental, holding the item in question close as if it was extremely precious. Hesitantly, you allow your eyes to flicker to the bundle, unwrapping it with an unsteady hand. It felt warm and heavy, a sweet aroma wafting from the fabric as it was slowly removed. It made your mouth absolutely water with delight at the sight of a large pastry with white spiderish shaped frosting. You stare at it for a long moment before gazing back at the monster, unsure of the meaning behind this. Was it poisoned? Were you suppose to eat it? Could you eat it? 

“Well…” The monster growled out expectantly, arms crossed over a broad chest, a scowl across his features. Huh, so elementals could make expressions. Licking at your lips, you carefully take a small bite. What would it hurt now? If it was poison or something...would it really matter? At the first bite, your eyes widen at the sweet taste before you hurriedly took another and then another. It wasn’t long before the item in question was gone and you were unceremoniously licking your fingers.

A warm gasp on your wrist caused you to jolt as you hand was pulled away from your face, eyes locking on the elemental as he pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket. Without making eye contact, he easily wiped at you hand, removing the stickiness easily. 

“Why?” You whisper softly, voice harsh and hoarse, weak and barely there. The sound seemed to startle the elemental, his dark eyes flickering over you for a moment before he huffed in annoyance. 

“Because it’s disgusting….licking your fingers...when was the last time you even bathed?” 

“Don’t know.” Eh, wrong answer...the elemental seemed to spark in anger at your words, but his grip didn’t allow for you to pull back.

“Unclean and eating from the trash...absolute filth.” His words hurt causing you wince, body tense, and shaky. You could feel the prickle of tears, your fever making you sensitive as the world continued to tumble into hell. One kind act...you guess it wasn’t so kind if he was speaking like this to you. 

“Then why bother with this filth?” You question as tears began to stream down your cheeks. “Just leave…*cough*...me...alone..” You wheeze weakly catching the elemental’s eye once more. 

“Do you have a deathwish?” He questioned, his smooth voice oddly...softer. You don’t answer. 

“Then...how about a drink before you decide.” He spoke simply as he straightened up, offering a hand towards you. 

A drink? Heh...a drink huh? What the fuck? 

You don’t take his hand, but nod in agreement.  
~~~  
“_____.”

The call of your name is enough to snap you out of your thoughts, eyes widening as your gaze focused on the elemental before you. Dark eyes watched you from behind thin lenses, concern and a hint of worry behind his usual static expression. Huffing a small amused laugh, you push yourself from the doorway and wander deeper into the kitchen. The tile is cold against your feet as you wander past Grillby and head for the laundry room on the other side.

“Don’t call me that.” You playfully throw over your shoulder, Grillby one of the few monsters...one of the few souls that knew your real name. It was...a rarity to hear it, but there was something about hearing it that seemed to recenter you in this crazy world. You shift in the laundry room, dropping your towel without much care. Modesty was something Grillby had at one time scolded you on, but familiarity and comfort caused your manners to be a bit...lacks. You knew Grillby wouldn’t take advantage, wouldn’t say a word...would mind his own business until you were dressed once more. There was trust there...familiar and strong...why did you doubt him yesterday? Guess it didn’t matter much anymore as you finished dressing. 

Dropping the towel in the hamper, you wander back into the kitchen. The chill didn’t reach through the thick fabric of your black socks. The same clothes from yesterday, black jeans, black turtleneck, and black gloves, though the gloves you kept in your back pocket for the moment. Slipping into place beside the elemental, you began to prepare a cup of coffee. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Grillby questioned softly. 

“Just...remembering things…” You commented off-handedly before your gaze spots a familiar looking pastry, this time with soft pink frosting shaped webs. You can’t help but laugh as you pick up the item, instantly taking a bite. “When’d Muffet get here?” You question around your bite of food, Grillby rolling his eyes at your antics. 

Of course, you’d go for the spider pastry before any actual food. Muffet spoiled you so...but it was good to see that distant look wiped from existence. That look never led to good things, something Grillby had found out not long after finding you in the back alley of his bar. How long ago had that been now? A couple of years certainly, but the memory was just as fresh as if it happened days ago. Gazing over your form for a moment, Grillby found his gaze settling on the collar of your turtleneck. Beneath the heavy fabric, Grillby knew sat an ungodly scar from the past. His flames sparked in forgotten anger over the device he had found around your neck that day. It had been….awful to remove….but it had been the start of your trust in one another. Here you were...years later…

“She just went down to her car, something about supplies?” Grillby spoke up, catching your attention. A bit of pink frosting stuck to your upper lip, as your features twisted in thought. It was...difficult….thinking of you as anything more than what you were now. It had been your decision to start this second life behind a mask, some plan you had had since the war began, and he had first found you. You had stayed with Grillby for nearly two months before you left, trying to make it….’home’. It was another three months before he saw you again. 

In that time, it had appeared as if you had changed...hardened with the world...soul chilling in a manner similar to his own when trapped underground. Yet, that wasn’t exactly true was it? Without the mask, you were more yourself...a sweet...kind hearted human with an endless supply of patience and mercy. Someone who would put their own life on the line before another’s could be harmed, you stood against everything if you felt it was wrong in some way. You had put up with his temper, his yelling, his bursts of angry magic...sure at first you were terrified and scared...would cower from him, but...over time you seemed to figure something out...and over time you stood in his way more and more. You became a source of peace for him, that peace disturbed whenever you left. You had become his friend...well...maybe something more. You two could certainly bicker like children if you wanted to, so maybe a very annoying little sister was a better comparison. His thoughts ended at the sound of the door to his home clicking quietly closed before the gentle clack of heels against hardwood signalled the arrival of his other guest. 

“Ahuhuhuhu...well looks as if someone is finally awake.” The cheer voice echoed in the small space of the kitchen. Typically, that bright and happy voice was false, her laugh more malicious and dark, but behind closed doors each action was more genuine and true...especially if they involved you. Turning, Grillby offered a small smile to the elegantly dressed spider monster before him. Even early in the morning, she was dressed in her best silk gown of soft pink and black. The fabric ended just at the knee, the back falling further towards the floor accenting her long, slender legs adored in black heels. The contrasting silver buttons on her form fitting top completed the corset like appearance, shoulders adored in slightly puffed out sleeves. Wine colored locks were held up in a set of pigtails with matching ribbons. Dark boysenberry eyes lit up in joy as her fanged smile curled higher. 

“Morning, Muffet.” You speak up with a gentle smile accepting the monster’s welcoming embrace with an ease that would make other jealous. Muffet was known as a stone cold boss monster, greed her only concern in the world, and her spiders her only company. Sure, Muffet cared deeply for her family of spiders...but the desire for money was more so she could support herself and her kin without problem. From what you had learned, spider monsters did not have an easy time even underground...guess arachnophobia wasn’t just a human thing. 

“My, my dearie...you’re looking a bit thin again….have you been eating?” Muffet spoke softly, a set of hands cupping your cheeks, the limbs turning your head from one side to the other. “Looks like you haven’t been sleeping well either…” She tsked with a sharp click of her tongue, thumb gently probing at the slight bruising that seemed to permanently mark your appearance. Reaching up, you tap your fingers against one of Muffet’s hands before pulling from her grasp. 

“I’m fine...same as always.” You comment with a tired smile as you take another bite of the spider pastry. It was touching, having these two worry about you so...it...it almost helped considering everything else in your life was gone now. Grasping your cup of coffee, you move to the table, taking your usual seat as you eyed the two boss monsters for a moment. Grillby seemed to be focusing on his cooking, the kitchen filling with the alluring aroma of eggs and bacon. Muffet stood, leaning against the counter with both sets of arms folded over her chest. She was staring at you intently, studying your form if you would. The sensation always felt chilling, as if you were prey caught in her delicate webs. Her eyes shift towards Grillby for but a moment before returning to you. The silence ever expanding in the small space. A moment longer caused a heavy sigh to escape your lips.

“What is it?” You can’t help but question dully. Clearly, the spider had something on her mind. To the untrained eye, the lines of worry and stress creasing the corners of her lips and browline, would go unseen. Muffet stared for a moment longer before allowing a sigh to pass her own lips before pushing herself away from the counter top. 

“Grillby….told me….about yesterday?” She spoke, details remaining unspoken...not exactly an unwise decision. By the expression and the tone of her voice, you could tell it wasn’t the topic of the two human children and their sentient flower friend. A slight dip of your chin was her only answer as you allowed your gaze to slip to the contents of your mug. The pale, foggy liquid swirled with each gentle movement of your hand, your mind drawn to thoughts that had kept you up for a good portion of the night.

The sound of wood against the tile caught your attention, drawing your eye towards the boss monster as she took a seat across from you. Those eyes, always studying, took you in once more before a set of hands reached for you. Warmth seeped into your flesh as her hands made contact with your own. There was a tenderness to her touch, as well as a firmness that expressed the concern she felt without words.

“Have you made...a decision?” Grillby questioned, his presences suddenly close, a small tray in his grasp. Gazing over the tray, you can’t help the soft smile that touched your features. Two plates, loaded with eggs and bacon...a piece of toast each...two glasses of juice...and….a glass of water? Hehe, well you suppose even you were uncertain of what that flower could...or would eat. As you gaze over the food, your thoughts began to drift away slowly. 

You had stayed up for a good portion of the night in an attempt to make a decision….and you had come to a single conclusion…

“You’re still able to take the children, Muffet?” You questioned softly, feeling the hands around your own tighten for a moment before slowly pulling away.

“Of course, I will take them after they have eaten...my car is all set for them. Are they still going to the discussed location?” 

“I think that would be best...he...he can take care of them until I return…”

“_____?” Grillby questioned softly, not taking to your tone very well...neither was Muffet for that matter. Both boss monsters felt a strange sense of familiarity over your words and your tone, a time long since passed, but one that was difficult to forget in any case. 

\---  
Void black eyes gazed at the huddled figure that slowly approached the backdoor of his bar. The progress was hindered as the figure took shaky, weavering steps. Weakness was clear in the way you moved, your form swaying with the gentlest of breezes. It was as if you were ready to give up, body ready to shut down, and allow whatever suffering you had endured to take you away. It reminded Grillby of how a monster looked when they were about to give up the last of their hope and Fall Down. However, there was a contrast to your appearance that made...little sense to the elemental. He had noticed it earlier, hidden beneath a layer of terror...it had been what stopped him from leaving you alone. 

Now...however, it was the only thing he could see. While your body was ready to shut down in sickness and weakness, those ____ colored eyes….those...human eyes….shone with a deep seeded desire...pure determination. He wondered why the look felt...familiar...and he wondered what it was that you were so determined about. In this new world, what hope could a human hold onto? What could make one continue going even when faced with the hardships caused by monsters? 

Then again...couldn’t he ask the same about monsters? What had caused them to continue on even after what the humans had done? Grillby still couldn’t make sense of the outcome of emerging from Mt. Ebott. War was one thing, but this...what monsters were doing to...doing with humans...how did that make anything better? Was it revenge? Was it truly hatred? Somehow...Grillby felt that the world was never truly going to get better at this rate…

Holding the door open, Grillby watched closely as your form seemed to pause, suspension creeping into the fibers of your being. Eyes flickered about, taking in what little could be seen within the dimly lit backroom of the bar. Lips pursed together, shoulders hunched as you nearly sunk into the confines of your cloak. Those eyes...so full of determination, but...scarred and hollow...tainted with images, experiences, and memories. Another familiar sight...what was your story? Where had you come from? Considering that collar…

After a moment, you seemed to straighten your spine before taking a step through the doorway. False bravery...at least for the moment...Shutting the door behind you, Grillby turned to find you once more frozen in place, form tenser than before. Glancing up, Grillby easily tracked the source of your anxiety to the spider monster on the other side of the room. Muffet’s glossy boysenberry eyes narrowed upon you, studying you closely...sharply. 

“What?” You spoke, voice hoarse and soft, yet sharp enough to cause Muffet’s eyes to widen slightly in amused surprise. 

“Ahuhuhuhu...you’re a bit of a spitfire huh?” She spoke as she slowly approached, having not expected her afternoon and evening to led to such a strange situation. Honestly, she rarely came to this side of town, but there was promise of a business deal with Grillby. Even if she did not exactly...support his business or his patrons...it would be foolish of her not to consider doing business with the relatively successful bartender. A rustling outside had drawn Grillby away, both of them rather familiar with process of chasing off thieves. 

However, when Grillby had returned...he had seemed...shaken...confused. When prompted, situation explained, Muffet had suggested taking you a pastry as an offering. 

Your presence integrated her...a human running the back alleys of the city? Well, it was unheard off...for long...someone would catch you eventually and you would return to one of those horrible facilities to await purchase. Yet, Grillby’s description of you...though vague...pointed out a detail that not only bothered him but Muffet as well. A collar...not just any collar...not just a collar of ownership. She could spot it from here and somehow the sight of it caused her blood to boil. It was such a disgusting thing...sure...humans deserved punishment for what they did to monsters...getting rid of the ones with the abilities made sense….but seeing it before her...before her own eyes made her sick to her stomach. 

This human, you, were dirty...thinning...weak...paling with illness…

You’re body was covered in a cloak...feet bare...visible flesh marred with breaks, scars, and scabs. 

What were monsters doing to your kind? 

“A drink?” Grillby questioned you, gaze lingering on Muffet for a moment or two longer. There was a pause, a stalemate of silence before your gaze pulled from the spider monster and back to the elemental. 

“I’ve...already...decided…” Your whispered voice caught the elemental’s attention. The tone somehow, firm...strong...confident...even laced with the thick onset of sickness. 

“Decided?” Muffet questioned in confusion. 

“I’m...not ready to die…” Was your whispered response, gaze firmly locked on the fire elemental. Determination flashed within your gaze, visible beneath the fear and confusion. You didn’t know what you were doing...what you were going to do, but Grillby could tell there was no stopping you or changing your mind. Somehow, your response caused Grillby to huff in amusement, nodding before heading towards front of the bar.  
\--

That same fierce expression was back, not for the first time since he had met you, but it was a sure sign of your decision. It meant there was no turning back, no changing your mind, no convincing you otherwise. There was a flaw there, refusing to change one’s mind, stubborn to the bone, but thus far in life it had been what got you to where you were now. Well, it was your decision...they were behind you without question. However, what worried them both was the tone of your voice...wise beyond your own years...the tone of a soldier headed to war...a warrior too familiar with battle and death...someone who knew that coming back might not be an option. It was chilling tone. However, within seconds the expression is replaced with a gentle smile and soft eyes. Raising from your chair, you reach out to take the tray from Grillby. 

“Is my cloak around?” You question, attempting to sooth the concern you see within the elemental’s expression. 

“I’ll grab it…”

“Perfect, well Muffet...ready?” You questioned, watching as the boss monster in question rose to her feet in order to follow after you. 

Heading down from Grillby’s living space, you aren’t very concern with your physical appearance. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be at the bar, the elemental typically not opening the place until way after six or so in the evening. That meant you were in a relatively safe zone for the time being, include a few well placed warning seals, and having a few dozen sets of eyes didn’t really hurt either. Coming to the cellar, you are sure to use the proper code that you had explained to the three the day before. There was a quiet shuffle beneath you, creaking stairs a sign of someone’s presence before the cellar door groaned in protest. 

A head of sandy brown locks and purple clothing greet you before the door is fully open. As the child spots you, recognition ignites their expression as a bright smile lights up their features. You are unable to help your own smile that forms at such a sight. Good, these children were not that far gone...there was a chance for them. 

“Morning Frisk.”

“Morning.” Is the soft reply, before Frisk’s gaze is brought to Muffet. They are silent for a moment, looking over the boss monster quietly before turning their gaze back towards you.

“This is Muffet.” You introduce, expression softening as Frisk’s gaze returned to Muffet for a long moment. 

“Hi.”

“Ahuhuhu, hello dearie.” Muffet greets with that same softness as she greeted you. She’s good around humans, especially children...though it took her sometime to warm up to the idea of helping out in this way. Strange really, to be concerned and willing to help, but still wary and cautious. You couldn’t blame her. 

“I brought some breakfast...why don’t you get the others?” You prompt, Frisk quick to agree before disappearing back down into the cellar. It doesn’t take them long before they return with the little girl Chara and the one called Flowey. By the time they have come up, you have set the food down upon a small card table. It was always back here when Grillby needed it, perfect for moments such as these. 

“Wow…” Chara spoke up, pausing when the plates of food were spotted. Frisk didn’t wait for the other child, already setting Flowey down before taking their own place.

“Something the matter?” Muffet questioned, causing Chara to jump back slightly, easily becoming defensive around the monster. Clearly, Chara was a bit more comfortable around other humans...maybe that would change…

“J-Just...haven’t...s-s-een such good food...in...a...long time…” Her words die out into a barely audible whisper. Amber red eyes gazed over the food in disbelief, forcing you to recall what it is these children could have possible went through. 

“There is plenty...eat as much as you wish.” You gesture, stepping back to sit at Grillby’s desk in an attempt to appear less intimidating. Sometimes...sometimes space was a necessity. Muffet seemed to understand, taking a few steps back herself. “We...weren’t sure what you ate Flowey...I can get you a plate if you’d like…?” 

“N-No this is good, thank you.” The flower claimed, appearing content for the moment. A glance in Muffet’s direction, you could spot the way the spider’s eyes softened at the sight of the flower monster. You can’t help but wonder what Flowey’s story was...how did he end up with these two? For that matter, what was wrong with Frisk? The child continuously stole glances at Muffet, lips pulled in a pout, eyes narrowed in a strange expression of sorrow. Did...did Frisk recognized Muffet? It wouldn’t be a stretch to assume so, she was a boss monster, and a business monster. She was well known within the city, her cold hearted...money hungry traits very well known. Though, that expression seemed deeper...what was that about? 

“What...now?” Chara’s voice broke your concentration, pulling you from your thoughts. Blinking owlishly at the child, it took you a moment to register the question.

“Uh...well...after you eat...Muffet is going to take you all for a car ride.”

“Where to?”

“Well...to meet a friend of mine…and he is going to take you to where I live.”

“Where you live?” Flowey questioned in surprise.

“Eh? You sure about that?” Muffet questioned, having not heard this particular part of the plan. Typically, if she was meeting your ‘friend’, then the humans were on their way out of the city. You never brought any rescues to your own home...fuck...no one but your ‘friend’ knew where the hell you even lived. 

“Yes.” You state firmly, the decision already made...it had been one of the things that you had pondered over last night. The children would be better off getting out of the city sooner...he could protect them...could be company if...well…

“My place is very safe and secure...and my friend is very kind...he lives with me. You’ll be out of the city...and we can get you all properly cleaned up and in some good clothes. 

"What do you think?”

“Well...you haven’t done anything bad...yet…” Chara muttered softly. 

“Will...you be coming with us?” Frisk questioned, curious and...concerned? 

“Eh...I...maybe in a...few days...I have some business to take care of...I am...not sure how long I’ll be.” 

“When...you get done with your...business...can you help us with...something?” Frisk questioned catching your attention, causing you to raise a brow in confusion.

“Of course...what is it?” 

Frisk stole a glance in Muffet’s direction...ah...a secret…

“We’re...looking for someone…”

“Oh...well..sure...I can try to help...might not be easy…Who is it?”

“That’s okay...can...we talk later? When we meet up again?” 

“Uh...y-y-eah sure.” You nod, not really sure what was going on. They were looking for someone? Who? Was there something they were with? Another human? It was possible...it would be hard to find a single person, but you’ve done it before. You just...couldn’t promise anything...this world was too cruel for promises...too hard to keep most of the time...too much that was simply out of your hands. 

The children finish their meal before readying themselves to leave with Muffet. By the time they are ready, Grillby has come downstairs with a bag...lunch for everyone while on the road. It would take about an hour or so to get close enough to the edge of town to meet up with your friend without raising suspicion. A frown taints your expression as the children are bound once more, a display that was required, but it is Frisk’s expression once more that has you most bothered. Once more, a strange expression and a long gaze, this time directed at Grillby before Muffet ushers them out the door. 

“That kid...hasn’t stopped looking at me like that since yesterday.” Grillby muttered.

“They were looking at Muffet that way too…”

“The fuck does it mean? Kid should just say something.”

“Not sure…”

“Are you ready?” A hand held out to you, the thick, black fabric of your cloak presented to you. 

Were you ready? What the fuck kind of question was that? Of course...you weren’t….how could you...but your mind was made up...decision done. You weren’t sure how any of this would work….how any of this would work out...what would happen from this moment on? It was such a risk...but it...it was a risk worth taking. Reaching out, you take the fabric in hand examining the stitching, sensing the magic within this simple article of clothing. With a heavy sigh, you pull the cloak on.

“Let’s….overthrow a king.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Damn! 
> 
> NEW CHAPTER~

Glass trembled and shook with the rolling calls of the gods as brilliant streaks of light painted the darken skies. The storm had rolled in around mid-afternoon, lasting long into the falling evening. It only seemed to be getting worse as time passed, no end in sight for the moment. Heated breath fogs the glass for short seconds at a time, but it does little to distract your examining eye as patrons of the bar hussle into the warmth down below. 

You’re huddled close to the glass, body curled tight upon the seat of the small bay window in Grillby’s home. The familiar weight of your cloak about your shoulders, hood down so as not to drain your magic. A cup of coffee that had long since gone cold was clasped between your hands, balanced precariously on your knees. The day had been long and would continue to be so for a few more hours. Grillby had made his call and a meeting time had been set, but it wasn’t until the bar closed in the early morning hours. The wait was beginning to kill you...anxiety tying knots within your stomach. 

You had wanted to go out, occupy yourself for the day, but Grillby had discouraged it. Honestly, you didn’t wish to take the risk either...what would have happened had you run into Papyrus early? How was any of this suppose to work? You and Papyrus had been at one another’s throat since day one...was there even a chance of working together? If you were to be honest, you didn’t know much about the skeleton monster...besides what you could pick up in combat...war paints a cruel picture…

This had left you with no other option but to hang around Grillby’s all day. At first, it hadn’t been so bad as you had helped the elemental get ready for the evening. You were use to helping out around the bar, keeping it clean and aiding with the stocking of supplies. However, you were quickly left to your own devices when the bar opened. That...wasn’t good. There was the distance rumble of the television in the other room. A news channel played, rolling through the recent events of the day. There was nothing much exciting to report on and you didn’t really watch television otherwise. 

Without anything to do, you found yourself watching the streets. Due to Grillby’s life in the underground, the elemental was big on privacy. That trait had extended to the Surface as well as every window in his home had been replaced with tinted glass. It allowed one to see outside, but not the other way around. The glass was the only reason you could sit here with your hood down and not fear a possible reaction from the drunken creatures below. 

Anxiety was getting the better of you though, the longer you sat. Paranoia eating away at your soul as you studied each monster below in turn before gazing over the room you were in. Well trained eyes scanned the room, picking up on small spaces and possible hiding spots. Grillby’s wasn’t bugged...the elemental was good at checking for such things and your anxiety always had you checking the space at least once during your stay. Heh, isn’t that strange...five years ago you wouldn’t be anxious over something such as this...cameras and mics in one’s personal space….but now...you wouldn’t put it past that demon. Though, you doubted she knew anything about your whereabouts these days...especially since that….thing...was gone.

The thought has you pausing, absently raising a hand to touch the base of your throat. A slight tremor racing your spine as unsightly memories flickered across your mind. A quick shake of the head and you are raising from your spot without hesitation, nearly dropping your mug in the process. Setting the item in question upon the table, you wander into the other room. The flickering light of the television paints the walls in a dull blue hue which turns black as you turn the television off. Being alone with your thoughts such as this could be so...alarming. It was one of the reasons you constantly kept moving through the days...you needed to calm yourself. 

Releasing a heavy breath, you return to your spot in the window and continue to watch the streets. Pulling your knees close, you absently pull the hood of your cloak over your head. The weight is familiar and comforting almost as if it was a security blanket these days. It isn’t long before you find your mind once more drifting to distance thoughts and memories. However, this time your mind seemed to focus on something a bit more...pleasant. With the idea of calming yourself, you allow yourself to drift in these particular memories...a fond smile beginning to curl the corner of your lips. 

\----

Cool mountain air teased thick locks of hair in a carefree, yet playful manner. The chill an indication of the oncoming rain, the fresh scent heavy on the breeze. Honestly, it was a peaceful spring day, but it was difficult to connect with the peace around you. Even the thick scent of wildflowers did little to raise your spirits as you stared blankly at the passing clouds in a greying blue sky. 

Your soul felt...heavy, weighed down with a guilt and remorse you could hardly understand. Yet, you could no longer weep as your eyes burned and skin itched. Surely, you looked messy, but it was hardly a care in your mind. The distance rumble of thunder barely pulling your gaze from high above you. What had you done? Dark thoughts swirling about your mind, digging a grave for your spirit with each passing moment. 

A warm hand upon your shoulder was what finally pulled you from your thoughts. Heavy eyes gazed down upon the appendage laid so gently upon you. The sharp white bandages against sun kissed skin causes you to jolt, fear gripping your heart as tears begin to bubble once more to the surface. There is a gentle rumble of laughter as the figure beside you settles into the grass, their hand never leaving your shoulder. 

“Are you so bothered little one?” The voice spoke, heavy with rich undertones...a melody all it’s own. 

You gaze over the person beside you, taking in the details of the aged woman. Hair as white as snow in winter, skin kissed by the summer sun, eyes so open and free as the spring breeze, and posture as refined and strong as the trees in autumn. Dressed in a simple set of robes, the familiar coloring of emerald green and white, she sat as a beacon of light in your world. She was the woman who had introduced you to this world, brought you in, gave you home, and life. 

Yet...what have you done in return? Your gaze lingers on the bandaged hand upon your shoulder as tears begin to trace the contours of your features. Destruction...it is what you did...you destroyed it all...you couldn’t do anything right...you had hurt the one person you held dearest. What was wrong with you? No matter the lessons...you always screwed up…

“_____.” Your name is called as the woman’s other hand gently grasps your chin, turning your gaze towards her. There is a smile upon her lips, no gaze of anger or hatred….no betrayal or harm...just...mercy...and support...and love. 

“I can’t get anything right…” You whisper softly, raising a hand to gently grasp that injured hand. The answering laughter was not at all what you had been expecting, nor did it help to make you feel any better. The woman grasps you about the waist, pulling you into her lap with ease...you suppose it helps you are so small...small compared to all other children your age. Then again, how many children were practicing magic deep in the forest at the base of Mt. Ebott. 

“Enough with those thoughts...it is all okay.” 

“It isn’t grandma! I can’t do this...I’m no good…”

“You are still young...self doubt isn’t something to be consumed by.”

“But...but I hurt you this time...w-what if I hurt you again? Or Auntie? O-o-or someone else?”

“_____...you’re losing sight of the world...you can not become so consumed by such things.”

“B-But…”

“I am alright….I am right here...and I am not going anywhere. I believe in you _____. Magic isn’t easy and you are a mighty powerful child. All you need is practice, confidence, and focus...and right now you are losing that focus.”

“Focus?” You questioned softly. “I thought the focus was learning magic?” 

A laughter is once more your response as the arms about you tighten with an oddly happy glee. 

“Learning isn’t the focus child...you will never go anywhere with such a detached concept….learning is a tool for your focus.”

“What is the focus then?” 

“Well, that depends on you…”

“What’s your focus?” 

“Hmm?” Your grandmother perked before shaking in gentle laughter. She curls tighter around you, her hold tightening in a loving manner as she hums softly in thought. “Well...my focus is you…”

“Me?”

“Why of course...you’re the last of our bloodline with any magical potential. My focus is to nurture and love you, raise you and guide you as you find your path in life. It isn’t an easy focus.” She spoke with a soft huff. “and it is a focus that comes with many negative thoughts and emotions…”

“Like what?”

“Well...I fear I might teach you incorrectly….I worry about your future...I question if I am doing this correctly...I may have raised my own children, but not one of them had enough magic to teach and nurture. This is new for me...as it is for you….but I can’t allow those things to fog my focus...if I allowed them to I would lose sight and touch with the world and you. Sometimes...we take small things and make them so much bigger because of fear, guilt, and sadness...those things will paralyze us and cause us to lose focus. These things are part of us and we need to accept them, but we need to push forward and make things right so as not to confuse us and drown in the darkness.”

“Grandma…”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry….for hurting your hand.”

“Hehehe, it is alright...it was an accident…”

“Grandma...what is my focus?”

“Well...that is for you to decide in time...it doesn’t have to be right now...tomorrow...next week...or next year...you’ll know when you find it.” 

\----

“Focus, huh? Not sure if I’ve found that yet Grandma…” You whisper softly to yourself as a gentle breath leaves your lips, nerves beginning to settle as you allow the memory to sooth away your troubles. Grandmother always had a way to settle your nerves, whether through words...gestures...or songs. You missed your Grandmother’s voice, the songs she would sing you familiar and a comfort to you now. Unconsciously, you find yourself humming along to a simple melody logged deep within the recesses of your mind. It was an old forgotten song, one you can’t remember the words to, but could easily recall everything else. It had been a comfort as a child, something you remembering being hummed and sung many a time. Why couldn’t you remember the words anymore? Heh, when was the last time you had heard that song in full? Leaning back, you allow your eyes to close as your form relaxes against the cool glass. Your humming is the only noise within the quiet of the apartment. 

Pausing, your eyes are quick to snap open as something suddenly feels off within the confines of the apartment. Tugging on the hood of your cloak, lavender eye lights narrow as they scan the relatively empty room. Nothing appears out of place, but something isn’t right and it makes your skin absolutely crawl. There - a flash of red has you scrambling off the bay window as the sound of splitting wood echos just behind you. Ozone assaults your senses causing your jaw to clench in anger, without looking up you shot across the dining area as the smashing of wood sounds just inches after each step. 

That fucker! 

Swinging around the doorway of the kitchen, a much more open area, you turn sharply towards your attacker. A vine of lavender magic launches from the floor, effectively blocking a red sharpened bone. The object in question pierces your magic, sharpened tip mere feet from your face. Grinding your teeth, you quickly side step to the left and then the right dodging another on-slaughter. A familiar tingle bubbled in your chest and your eyes widened - blue magic. 

Left hand slipped into your back pocket where a small pouch stayed, a slim blue stone suddenly within your grasp. A quick tap and infusion of magic, you pop the stone in your mouth causing you to flinch at the salty taste of the stone’s particular magic. An old magi trick you suppose, magic stones and infused objects, either way it did the trick. The purpose was a soul barrier, only strong enough to ward off soul magic for a short time. It would be enough, you could work with it for just long enough. 

While your left hand had taken the stone, your right had gone for your supply of smoke bombs. Grillby could kill you later for fighting in his apartment, right now you couldn’t feel remorse as the space filled with thick black smoke. Dashing through the thick fog, going on memory only, you smash into the door that leads down to the bar’s backroom. It’s dangerous but you skip steps as you descend, throwing the door at the end open, nearly breaking it down with the force. Fucking hurt your shoulder in the process, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Close encounters such as this with Sans was not the best idea. No, it was a death sentence even if you were both stronger given distance. 

You’re forced to a sharp halt however as the familiar image of leather and red flash before you. Stopping in your tracks, you eye the tall skeleton that now stood before you. There was a flicker of surprise in those red eye lights, as if Papyrus hadn’t expected you to come barreling through the door...not that you had expected it either. It was only there for a moment, but you had a feeling Papyrus hadn’t expected you here what-so-ever. His jaws parted to speak, however you weren’t listening as you spun on your heels. Fuck, did you hate putting your back to this bastard, but there was no way you were getting trapped between him and his brother. 

The scent of ozone hit it’s peak, your only chance. A quick flick of your left hand resulted in a burst of lavender magic, catching Sans with a vine. It hooked sharply around the shorter skeleton’s cervical vertebrae, slithering high enough to cover his mouth before another forced him to the ground to pin his hands down. Keeping your left hand out towards Sans, you twist your body towards Papyrus and raise your right. Spitting the stone out, you find your breathing heavy nearly panting as you stare the taller skeleton down for a moment. 

“Papy...what a ‘pleasant’ surprise…” Your voice drips with sarcasm, but it is light and playful as always. No reason to show these two that they had pissed you off or caught you off guard. Papyrus stands in a defensive position, his trademark sword of bone at his side. His red eye lights are pulsing in anger and annoyance. 

“Energetic as always, Constantia.” He speaks to you, eye lights never leaving you not even to check on Sans. Maybe he knows from past encounters...you’ve caught Sans before, but you’ve never so much as dented his HP. Can’t say much for the other way around however. 

“Thought our date was much later.” You smirk as your choice of words causes Papyrus to grimace slightly. However, instead of right out attacking, the monster before you sighs heavily before straightening his form. 

“I see...Sans decided to cause trouble.”

“Trouble?” You question, chancing a slight glance at the shorter skeleton. Oh yeah...Papyrus could be difficult to read, but Sans pretty much held his emotions up for the whole world to see. He had never learned to hide his anger and disgust of you...ever. Pulsating red eye lights and a struggling form mere proof of Sans desire to cause you physical harm. 

“Our meeting time did not change...Sans merely decided to come early...for once.” Papyrus grumbled as you turned your eye lights back towards him. He decided to come early? Why? Was he worried over the meeting? Possible...you have been a threat to them for five years...maybe he could tell you were here? Maybe Grillby mentioned something and the monster wanted to make a threat before this meeting went down? Unless he didn’t want the meeting to happen? Glancing back at the shorter brother, you allowed your magic to loosen just enough to free that mouth of sharp fangs. 

“Fucking bit-~” Yep...you heard enough of that. Sans continued to yell muffled insults and who knew what in your direction as you turned your attention fully back to Papyrus. 

“Take it...you followed him?”

“Sans doesn’t do early...not without being forced.” 

“Ah...well...he owes me a sea stone.” You comment casually, though your guard is nowhere near to being lowered...not around these two...not yet….if ever…

The sound of a door opening caught all three of your attentions, drawing your gaze to the door to the bar. It had slammed closed quickly and you were greeted with the sight of a violently sparking Grillby. Ah...fuck…

“What the hell is going on here!” He hissed, smoking as his flames popped and flickered. Voidish eyes locked on you before shifting to stare at Sans, a heavy sigh escaping the monster as he motioned towards the shorter skeleton.

“Let him go.” 

“But-”

“Constantia…” Grillby growled in warning causing you to sigh as you released your magic. Grillby wouldn’t let the bonehead attack you, not without some serious backlash. It appeared that Sans had similar thoughts as he merely picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, grumbling under his breath. 

It felt strange standing directly in the middle of the three monsters, while you trusted Grillby you didn’t want your back to anything but the wall at the moment. So, you moved to the far end of the room, directly in front of you, nowhere near the brothers, and took up a spot on Grillby’s desk. 

“What is going on?” Grillby questioned once more, causing you to sigh softly to yourself. Papyrus’s eye lights flickered to the side before he allowed his weapon to disappear. It wasn’t long before his eyes locked on his older brother, narrowing dangerously and setting the shorter skeleton on edge. 

“Yes...Sans...what is going on?”

“E-eh..w-w-ell Boss…”

“Are you attempting to ruin this?” Papyrus questioned seriously causing Sans to jolt and sputter, offended and shocked by his brother’s words.

“N-naw, course not Boss. I know this thing is important. I ain’t gonna fuck with it...I just thought...eh…” Scratching the back of his skull, Sans’s gaze flickered towards you, sockets narrowing. You glared right back without an ounce of hesitation. 

“Shut up, runt.” Papyrus snapped sharply, crossing his arms over the leather coat he wore. Huh? Wait, you hadn’t noticed that before...the Royal Guard wasn’t in his usual armor? How strange. The bulky leather and steel armor had been swapped out for a thick leather coat and red top. He still wore his signature scarf, usual leather pants and boots. You didn’t really think the monster could have a ‘casual’ appearance, though it was certainly more thought out than Sans’s typical wear was. 

Sans effectively shut his mouth, almost appearing to sulk at the commanding tone of his younger brother. However, he still continued to glare in your direction as Papyrus’s voice called for your attention. Raising a brow towards the taller monster, you still felt tense with these two in such a close space. 

“Disregard my brother’s idiocy...have you decided?” 

Have you decided? He should know this considering what you told Grillby and the fact Grillby made that call. Unless...did he think you would change your mind because Sans attacked you? It was a possibility...it already showed a lack of trust...not that you exactly expected trust to ever develop between you three. Hell, you figured this was only mutually beneficial and in the end you’d all part ways. The brothers wanted to overthrow Asgore and establish a new order. You wanted to make sure another tyrant wasn’t chosen and you were here to make sure no one got carelessly hurt. They had connections to the Royal Guard and high monster society, you had connections to the city’s underbelly. Crossing your arms over your chest, you allowed a small huff of amusement to escape your lips as you gaze over Papyrus with a false smile. 

“I haven’t changed my mind...if that’s what you’re truly asking Papy…” 

There was a hint of annoyance in the taller skeleton’s features at the ridiculous nickname, why did she constantly have to be the source of annoyance in his life? More so than Sans ever has been. Speaking of Sans, Papyrus glared at his older brother. It was only by some stroke of luck that Constantia hadn’t changed her mind over his brother’s stupid actions. Sans had suggested getting her on their side and now he was allowing his protective bullshit to get in the way of an important resource. Yes, as annoying as you were to Papyrus and as much as you consumed his life, he did find you to be of some use in all of this. There were deep roots within this city, secrets, holes, and the like that he had no access to. The city was much larger than the Underground and here his influence reached only so far. 

He would have to keep Sans on a tighter leash if he was constantly going to let his emotions get in the way. Suggesting you had taken a lot for Sans to do. Papyrus could understand, in the private of their own home, Sans had explained his feelings about you on more than one occasion. You were a challenge, nearly an equal on the battlefield, and there had been plenty of close calls. You were a threat to Papyrus and as the older brother, Sans couldn’t stand threats against him, even if Papyrus could handle himself. You were a threat to Sans as well, having gone against him a few times, but battles didn’t last as long nor held as much fanfare. 

Papyrus had known something was off when Sans had left early for Grillby’s. Said something about wanting a drink before this meeting thing, steel his nerves so he didn’t let his distaste of you take over. Clearly, you had been here even earlier than Sans and Sans had decided to act stupidly. It was just a bit after closing time, the meeting time an hour or so away. It was a good thing Papyrus trusted his instincts enough to follow Sans here.

The fact you hadn’t changed your mind was...impressive. Red eye lights took in your form, seemingly relaxed leaning against a desk at the far wall. That form, hidden beneath the thick folds of a cloak, had only moments ago been tense with earthy energy. Those sparking lavender eyes had been narrowed dangerously, a look he hadn’t seen since he first encountered you. The gaze of a cornered animal, wild and untamed, beautifully dangerous...eh...well...dangerous anyways. It was hard to catch you by surprise anymore.

His eye lights lingered on the small blue stone you had spit out. Sea stone, huh? Another one of your strange tricks it would appear. There were...things...about you that were unnatural and couldn’t be counted towards normal magic. Even if your magic was strong, you had tricks using objects that appeared harmless to cause distractions, destruction, and more. He never understood where you got them or how you used them. Part of him itched to pick that stone up...it wouldn’t be the first object you had tossed aside that he would collect. There was always the possibility of understanding you through the tools you used. 

“I take it this meeting is occurring earlier than planned…” Grillby rumbled with a heavy sigh. 

“It is pointless to postpone now when we are all gathered. Isn’t that bar cleared?” Papyrus questioned the elemental. There was a certain level of respect for the elemental that Papyrus would never admit. Grillby knew it, even if it seemed hidden and was never spoken of. The flame had been around for a long time, at one time had helped a set of young bones, and continued to be a source of familiar good. 

“Allow me to lock up…” Grillby grumbled as he left the room. Papyrus could remember a time when the violet flame would easily erupt in anger over the littlest thing. His temper had been getting steadily worse over the years in the Underground. Maybe the Surface was doing more good than Papyrus had original thought….for some anyways.

There was an awkward silence when the bartender left the room, as if no one dared to more nor breathe. This was a first for all of them, being in a room together that didn’t involve some form of fighting. How strange...had you ever actually had a normal...peaceful conversation with either of these two? You’re not sure how...peaceful this would all turn out, but...well...here goes nothing.

It didn’t take long for Grillby to return, the elemental remained near the door, gazing over the small collection of individuals before nodding Papyrus’s way. It appeared to be some form of signal, giving the skeletal monster the go ahead to begin this...meeting thing. 

“Well, Grillby I understand you are still for the general idea...though the plans will require drastic alterations.” Papyrus began, voice still authoritative and commanding, yet oddly lower...quieter...as if the walls could listen and spread word. Hmmm, so maybe the skeleton knew what he was doing...maybe. 

“What plan are these?” You questioned with a raised brow, hearing Sans huff to the left of you.

“Basic idea princess is ta get Asgore outta office.” Sans snarled on the King’s name, clearly displeased with the tyrant himself. Huh...interesting to see the skeleton brothers actually disgusted with the King. Sure, there were plenty of monsters in the underbelly of the city that hated the king, but considering who these two work with...you’re a little surprise but the reality of their sides. 

“How do you plan to do that?”

“How else? Dust the bastard.” Sans grumbled as if you were stupid.

“Oh, perfect plan~ I’ll bake cookies and we can just walk right up the stairs to the King’s manor. No problem…” You huff dryly. “Besides….” You muttered curving your sarcasm some. “Is dusting really your only option?”

“Dusting is the only answer.” Papyrus commented, “Though the plans to do so are what we need to come up with.” 

“Alright...wait a sec….I’m all for overthrowing Asgore, but before we go further into talks about dusting and killing I’ve got some ground rules if you want to keep me around.”

“Ground rules?” Papyrus questioned, brow bone raised as he glared at you. His expression seemed hostile and dark, he never was one that appeared to enjoy his commands being questioned. However, there was a spark of curiosity that was nearly impossible to see. 

“Yes...First off….I’m not dusting any monsters…”

“Eh? Haven’t ya like...dusted monsters before? What’s the big deal? Ain’t like we’re going after innocents here.” Sans questioned with a raised brow bone. You refused to look at him, staring Papyrus down. 

“Secondly...I’m not hurting or killing any humans.” That seemed to spark something interesting in both of the brothers. There was a dilation in their eye lights, a bit of shock...disgust maybe, before Papyrus’s face schooled back into it's usual grimace while Sans looked away. Okay, so maybe they were more on the side of humans than you first thought.

“Lastly, you can’t pry into my life. My stats stay hidden, I don’t answer personal questions, and if you so much as think of turning me in...I’m gone...and you’ll never see me again.”

“Is that all?” Papyrus questioned after a moment of silence. When you nod, he seemed to think it over before returning to gesture. It was strange to hear that someone didn’t dust monsters, harm humans, and the likes. Sure, not everyone enjoyed dusting or killing, but sometimes it was required. Sans and Papyrus both detested dusting monsters, but it was that or allow the dangerous ones to roam free or risk breaking out of a cell. Harming or killing a human...honestly keeping humans as pets or slaves...Papyrus found it disgusting. It was one of the reasons he refused to get one himself, even though many of the higher ups he dealt with bothered him over this fact. However, once more it was sometimes the flaw of the job as a Royal Guard. He had to hurt humans before, returning them to their owner. His only had to kill one or two...those had been...well they weren’t going to make it. While the act didn’t appear merciful to outsiders, they were merciful to those involved. To find a monster that refuses both completely, it must be completely considering the absolute venom that seeped from you was strange. As a monster with the job title of Hunter, there were plenty of rumors that countered your sharp words. He supposed they could respect that. 

In terms of keeping your stats and personal life hidden, Papyrus could also respect. You were by no means a friend, barely an acquaintance, if anything a complete strange they had known for five years. While he was curious, he would respect these wishes as well...for now….the future was difficult to predict. In terms of turning you in, well that was just counter productive. You knew about all of this, you could turn on them for all Papyrus knew. The threat was both ways, but gazing at your appearance was enough to assure Papyrus that you already knew that. 

“Fine...Now...in terms of a plan, we first need to figure out who is still on our side and who isn’t.” Papyrus commented calmly. “We should gather information, see if a rebellion is even possible...what support can we obtain.” 

“We should collect information on Asgore as well.” Grillby muttered, “Being on the Surface...his habits have changed.” Papyrus seemed to nod in agreement with the elemental. 

“I might...know a friend who could give us a bit of both.” You comment with a slight smile fondly, a particular monster popping into your mind. “They’ve got some connects everywhere.” 

“Very well...Grillby start collecting information here. You’re busy has a heavy traffic flow and plenty of monsters here gain loose tongues. Sans start speaking to the Canine Unit, see what they have heard, and what they can pick up. Greater and Lesser have been stationed near the center of the city most. They will have a reasonable idea on the flow of noble monsters. Constantia and I will visit this ‘Friend’.”

“Eh? Why are you coming with?”

“Because I hardly know you and therefore hardly trust you…”

Which meant you weren’t leaving his sight….perfect….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! 
> 
> Finally got another day off and managed to finish the rest of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

This was by far the most ridiculous thing you have ever done in your entire life and you couldn’t decide if it was hysterical or was going to get you killed. Leaning heavily against the railing of an aged, rust covered fire escape, you keep your gaze downwards. Chin propped up with on one hand, your lavender eye lights dance with a certain mirth as you watch the skeletal figure below you. Sighing you switch hands with a slight curl of a smile upon your lips.

“Doing alright there...Papy?” The mockery was in your tone, but it was light and playful, nothing harmful. 

Clearly, while Papyrus was physically fit and had the endurance of any war torn soldier, there was only so much the lug could do with his size. Sure, over the years Papyrus could sneak and hide, chase and endure most of what you could put him through. However, fitting into tiny spaces...well that was still an easily exploitable weakness. 

A grumble was your only response as said skeleton wrestled his shoulder through the gap of metal on the landing beneath you. Flinching at the sound of scraping bone, you could only hope that the thickness of his leather coat was providing some sort of protection. The twitch to his left eye socket made you seriously concerned that this was not the best idea for him to be doing. 

Stubborn jackass…

Wait...why the fuck did you care? Let him dislocate his shoulder, maybe it’ll teach him to leave you alone.

….Eh...that sounded cruel…

“I still do not see the point in using these damn thing to travel through the city.” Papyrus grumbled as he crouched, form a bit too tall to stand properly in the narrow passage. Really, these things were not made with the mindset of supporting a seven-foot tall skeleton. Plus...all the noise was starting to make you doubt this plan...least Papyrus was keeping his voice down for once.

“I told you….traveling the city isn’t exactly a walk in the park. I don’t get the luxury of wandering around like I own the place. Side’s we’re getting into the under-developed side of town, last thing you want is to be caught out in the open.”

Another grumble was your response as you stepped to the side, allowing the skeleton to attempt to pull himself through the landing you were currently on. It’s been at least two hours since you both left Grillby’s, Papyrus’s insistence on meeting your friend impossible to postpone. They were not going to be pleased over a sudden stop by, but you didn’t feel as if arguing with the monster would make a difference. So, for two hours Papyrus had followed you through the various crooks and crannies of the city, following a path only you knew. At first, you were surprised he would allow you to lead him anywhere and you were wary knowing he was only a few feet behind you.

However, the monster had been nothing more than quiet, grumbling from time to time about the insanity that was your method of travel. There was no hostility, no sign he was about to stab you in the back, and somehow after an hour or so you unconsciously began to relax. Not that you were completely relaxed, but enough so to stop constantly checking over your shoulder. 

With a half crooked smile, you move up to the next landing of the twelve story building. One more level up and there would be an busted window covered in a thin piece of plywood. This building was aged, seen a lot of damage throughout time making it unstable and rickety. However, it was that concept of being unsafe that made it the perfect hiding spot, not that you ever stayed here very long. No, this was just one of the many little safe spots throughout the city you kept some supplies in. If you were going to go to your friend...well...you would need the supplies in this particular place. 

Glancing down the alley, you can only smile softly at the gentle glow of the morning light. The night had slipped away so easily once more, just as any other night did. There was something peaceful about this particular part of the day that made you pause. Something, simple and beautiful about the clash of pink and red, giving way to yellows and oranges, and finally a familiar blue. Funny how the rest of the world manages to change, but something as basic as the sky or the sun or the stars hardly flinched. 

A tremor vibrated the metal beneath your feet, signalling that Papyrus had finally joined you on the landing. You say nothing, hardly turning your head in his direction, eye lights far too focused on the rising sun. These times...you treasured them...the only thing familiar and memorable….a solid constant in an ever changing world. 

“Sure...you’re allowed to be roaming like this?” You question off-handed, twisting slightly to gaze over the taller being. Red eye lights and a stoic expression greet you, another thing you have come to find as a familiar. You’re not sure if you have ever seen any other expression beyond this on the Captain of the Royal Guard. Part of you was curious...what did he look like when he smiled? Was there such a thing as happiness for this monster? A reason to live and thrive? There must be….clearly his brother...but what else? 

In the five years you have known of Papyrus, he has always caught you off guard with his behavior. Civilization filled with the immoral and the lost, he had almost a noble sense of justice….though it was often shown in the form of harsh realities. He was only after you because you were a criminal, it made sense why you angered him….made sense why you didn’t see more than that stoic expression….or anger...calculating...and cold. Sure, you’ve seen instances of him dusting another monster...returning humans to their owners...but...you’ve seen him stop horrific crimes...even pass on a few gold coins to a poor soul. These moments were glimpses, brief, and rare moments when your paths happen to cross and you were unaware of one another. 

He was still a monster...could still be cruel and harsh...still followed the laws and rules of a tyrant king. Yet, he was clearly determined to form and lead a rebellion against said king. You knew better than anyone that not all monsters were...well…’monsters’...but these few hours of extended interaction has begun to make you question your impression of him...though passing on what your work was would probably be pushing it...for the moment you could feel a small amount of trust budding. 

“I’m the Captain of the Royal Guard. I may go where I please.” Was his snippy comeback. 

“Yeah, but...this isn’t your district...don’t you have a job to do? Won’t someone be worried that the Captain of the Royal Guard didn’t show for work?”

Was that...that tone reflected a concealed level of concern didn’t it? Papyrus was almost certain that it did. He was very skilled at reading people and while you had always been a bit more difficult to do so, standing merely feet from you gave him more of an understanding. Thick black fabric covered your form, the hood pulled so low he could barely make out the glow of your left eye light as you twisted to look back at him. However, the pull of your lips and the tightness in your jaw gave off the tiniest wave of emotion. 

“It’s fine.” He commented simply, not bothering to go into much detail over it. You had your connections and he had his...his absences would be covered and his presences unconcerning for whatever duration he desired. Well, to an extent...but it did give him at least a few days and he planned to use them wisely. He could only hold out the hope that wherever it was that you were leading him, it would pay off. He hadn’t realized the extent of your knowledge of the city or the insanity that was a routine travel for you. Guess that’s what gave you an edge as a criminal and gave reason as to why you would suddenly disappear for days on end. 

His answer seemed enough for you and he watches as your small form brushes past him to the sill of an old window. Had you always been so small? Somehow...he had never noticed in all the encounters throughout the years. Maybe it was personaility? Power? The cloak probably added to your form, but there was something about you that screamed larger than life. You were probably just a hair taller than Sans, coming up just past his own floating ribs. He watched as you removed the thin wood beyond the window and climbed in...great another tight space...no wonder you had been able to slip away so easily. 

“Watch your step…” You speak quietly, shifting your weight to the balls of your feet and avoiding the clearly rotting board beneath you. “This building has been abandoned for a long time….that heavy rain last year really fucked up the structure...some parts have already collapsed.” 

“If this place is condemned, why the hell are we here?” 

A huff of amusement was Papyrus’s answer as the boards beneath him groaned in protest over the sudden weight of his movements. Another strange feature, one he had noticed long ago that still remained a puzzle. Your emotions...they didn’t match up with any other monster that he had ever encountered. Even the most hopeful of monsters in the Underground were laced with a certain amount of despair and sorrow. Laughter and true happiness, untainted with mania and insanity was rare. Most monsters were cold, hardened, selfish, or skittish. They were defensive and closed off, they watched what they said and what they did. You...you were so very different. Since the first moment you two had met, you were a strange burst of light in this darkened world. Open and honest, never holding your tongue or hiding your actions, playful and light, almost carefree. You were plain and simple...you were what you were. However, like a book written in a different language, there were still things about you that he couldn’t understand. There was a darkness within you, but you rarely let it affect you. Sure, you hid what you did and who you were entirely, but you hardly lied….you simply tended not to say. 

“We will be dropping by unannounced...which is rude mind you...so I have to bring some sort of peace offering.” Your voice carries slightly through the empty halls of what must have once been an apartment building. The soft light of morning causes specks of dust to sparkle white as snow as you both wandered the expansions of hallways. Papyrus scowled as he followed your steps, careful to avoid weak boards and the various holes within the floor. Were you stupid? No...he knew you were not, but this place was hardly something he could deem as safe. One wrong move and you could easily end up falling through several floors...or risk part of the building crumbling down upon your head. The further you both went, however, the promise of light began to fade. 

Everything was dark, cast in shadows, illuminated from time to time by the outside windows that seemed to be decreasing in number. The soft illumination of your eye lights danced in the darkness as your right hand came out from beneath the thick folds of your cloak. A tiny ball of lavender light flickered into existence beside you. It gave just enough light to see several feet before you and behind you. It had not stayed in your hand for long, the object coming to hover over your shoulder as you moved. Papyrus found the object...strange, his own left hand aglow with magic, clashing colors with a deep crimson red. All monsters could use their magic as a light source, yet he had never seen one manage to form such an orb before. Just one more oddity he had to add to his ever growing list. 

Finally, after nearly half an hour of what felt like wandering, you stopped. Before you was an old oak door, still solid and standing, with the faded outline of numbers, ‘601’. Crouching down, you bring yourself level with the old brass knob, eyeing the keyhole for a long moment before shifting to your knees. Hands brush gently over the aged floor, knocking echoing within the quiet of the hall. You could feel Papyrus’s eyes upon your back, but neither of you speak as you listen for the difference in sound. It takes a moment, but you finally find the hallowed echo of a false board. Slipping fingers beneath, you remove the small piece of board to reveal a green key. It’s once copper surface oxidized with time, leaving it a pretty emerald. 

With key in hand, you open the door and head inside. The scent of mold and rotten wood greets you like an old unwelcomed friend. You can hear the disgusted grumble behind you as Papyrus follows you inside. The room before you is bare, savor a dusty sleeping bag and a once blue trunk. The paint was peeling from the wooden surface in ribbons. Stepping towards the trunk, you pause as the carpet beneath your feet squishes with water, fibers deteriorating beneath each step. Ew...seems as if this place was going to need to go...maybe one of the other rooms were still useable on a different floor? You’d have to come back and check it out at some point.

As you approached the trunk, Papyrus scanned the room with clear disgust. The scent alone was enough to trigger his gag reflex, though he kept the bile of magic that threatened to bubble up down. This place made him twitch, the desire for a hot shower almost instantly replacing the idea that there could be anything useful here. He eyed the sleeping bag for the longest of moments...it appeared swollen and ratted. The creeping of a cockroach enough to give a twitch of annoyance to his eye socket. 

“You sleep here?” He bit out, a strange flood of emotions come to the forefront of his mind.

“Hmmm?” You questioned, pulling a bag from the old truck. It was a fabric saddle bag, slightly bloated with whatever was inside. The soft glow of lavender illuminated the shadows of your face as you turned to gaze at the old sleeping bag.

“Oh….yeah...I use to...from time to time. It’s been a few months since I have come to this side of town.” You seemed to sense his disgust over the state of this place. “Trust me, this is far from homebase for me.” There was laughter in your voice as you swung the bag over your shoulder, allowing it to settle against your side. 

“You have other places such as this?” He questioned, watching as your head tilted to the side in curious confusion. Why did he care?

“Yes...um...but not all of them are in this state.” You find yourself explaining without much reason. Shifting the bag upon your shoulder, you bit your bottom lip finding this conversation odd and uncomfortable. Why did he care about these sort of places? Will he try to find them? Good luck with that...with that you wander past Papyrus and back out into the hall.

“Well, come on then.” You call with a smile, changing the focus easily and in hopes of getting out of here sooner rather than later. The bag you carried contained not only the gift for your friend, but other odds and ends that you had stored in this place. You were not going to be returning here...at least to that room...not in that state. You’d have to eventually find something better...maybe there were more keys downstairs to other rooms? 

“Whatever it is you’ve gotten for your friend...I hope it was worth entering this death trap.”

“It is...trust me, Papy.” You called with a laugh, knowing that trust was probably the one thing that wouldn’t be a strong establishment between you two. 

Silence engulfed you both once more as you began to lead Papyrus through the floors, heading towards your typically exit. There was an old stairwell, considering electricity wasn’t much of an option now so the elevators were out, that would lead to the street. From there, it would only be another hour before you arrived at your friend’s. Hmmm...maybe you could find one of Muffet’s spiders along the way...give them a heads up that you were coming? Usually, you’d spot the little critters every now and again. Sure, they’d come out if you called, but….Papyrus didn’t need to know that you worked with Muffet...he didn’t need to know all of your secrets. 

Coming to the end of the hall, you pushed open a creaking metal door to reveal a dark metal staircase. Without windows, this place was enclosed in pitch blackness. The little orb of light provided just enough visual to walk without falling. However, everything above and below you was an endless void. Every step echoed as you took the first step down. The concrete around you bouncing the sound around as if it was a ball to be played with. You’d have to be quick, before anyone hear you. Another step down, Papyrus’s boots clicking behind you, you can’t help but pause. 

The pause caught Papyrus’s attention, brow socket risen questioningly before allowing his senses to take in the surrounding area. An empty, narrow staircase wasn’t exactly the best place to be, but it did allow for a clearer visual of the area. No one could come from behind or up front without being spotted. No possible chance of attacking from the sides. There didn’t appear to be anything out of place, anything that would warrant your pause. However, as the earthy scent of your magic began to perfume the air, Papyrus felt himself fall into a defensive stance. Stretching his senses out, he strained to hear...smell...see...anything. Even allowing his magic to thicken, lacing the environment to increase his senses, he didn’t pick up a thing. 

“Constantia?” He questioned, watching as your body appeared to tense, going unnaturally rigid. Your head shifted, side to side, up and down, scanning every inch of the area you could with your eye lights. Your hand tightened on the strap of the bag you carried, the brushed aside cloak revealing the bend of your knees and arch of your back. You were….you were ready to run...body tense and caught between fight or flight. 

A flicker of grey from the corner of his eye socket captured his attention, sockets narrowing as a tattered grey feather seemed to flutter down from above. A feather? It seemed the item in question had caught your attention as well, eye lights instantly flickering upwards to scan the darkened stairs above. Holding out your right hand, the little orb settled, light flickering out of existence as you closed your hand over it. This left the space aglow in crimson light from Papyrus’s magic. 

“Papy...turn out the light.” Your voice was barely there, a whisper. There was something serious in your tone...something that reflected in...was that fear? That was a rare emotion for you to show, with all the years of fighting between you two, fear had only been shown when the last blow was close. You hid particular emotions as well as he did when needed, but this...there was something here that terrified you...but what? Slowly, Papyrus allowed his magic to fade, allowing the darkness to wrap tendrils around his form. All that remained was the illumination of eye lights. The silence and the darkness caused tingles down Papyrus’s spine, feeling off guard and unprotected. This was dangerous...but he still couldn’t sense anything. 

What was going on?

“There…” It was so quiet a whisper, one could nearly miss it as your lavender lights caught sight of something move...a shadow against the darkness nearly impossible to see. However, the telltale click of claws against metal rang out almost too clearly. No...that wasn’t right...not claws...talons. God, you could remember the sound of that thing. The scent was there too, hard to detect and unfamiliar, chemical yet watered down with decay and death. It barely stood out against the scent of rotting wood, dust, and mold. 

Without much thought, you reached out and caught Papyrus’s hand. Gripping the phalanges tightly, you eased down another step. You tugged insistently and Papyrus follows, keeping his steps as light and as quiet as yours. Coming to a landing, you leaned closer to the skeleton, eye lights still trained upwards. 

“What is it?” Papyrus spoke in a whisper, the sound right beside your ear causing you to jolt slightly. 

Whatever you saw was clearly something only you recognized and sadly...as much as Papyrus hated it with a passion, he needed to follow your lead here. He had no control over this situation, you were most familiar with this building and this area. You would know the monsters here far better than he, not that any monster would be stupid enough to go against him. However, if there was anything he had learned from his time in the Guard, one did have to pick their battles carefully. This was not the sort of place to engage in battle, the space too tight and closed in, the building too unstable to last. 

He had been surprised when you grasped his hand, form retreating down the steps and away from the creature above. The sound of bone against metal, claws of some sort, had rung loud as a bell in this enclosed space. Something was certainly up there, but he could not sense its magic or anything remotely useful. Was it an animal? Some wild dog or cat?   
A bird stuck in the stairwell? From your reactions, Papyrus doubted it would be anything so innocent. He didn’t question your grasp and merely fell into place with your steps, keeping each light and slow. 

“An...amalgamate….” You whispered softly.

“A what?” What sort of thing was an amalgamate? Was it something that existed here on the surface? Didn’t sound like any breed of monster he had ever heard of….then again the monster population was vast in its species variety. 

“You don’t know what that is?” You question, sounding oddly surprised by this piece of information. 

Honestly, you were. You figured everyone knew about these creatures….some feral experimental beasts that were driven purely by instinct and madness. There were only a few of them, but you remembered each and everyone you had encountered. You had seen one when the war began, three after you had been captured, and a few others around the city randomly. From what you had observed, there were only….eight of them? Some were docile and otherworldly, encounters with them made you cold and terrified. While they never did anything, the way they stared and would disappear in the blink of an eye left one with an ominous feeling. Others were clearly feral and deadly, hunters in the dark that didn’t care one way or another if you were monster or human. Luckily, there were only three that fell into that category...but the last time you had witnessed them...they had all been in cages. You had witnessed them, witnessed the destruction, and the sheer impossibility in defeating one. They had to be playthings for the king, weapons to be used when desired, a secret weapon of sorts. It wasn’t surprising to know that most of the population had no idea of their existence. Yet….Papyrus….Captain of the Royal Guard had no idea either. How strange...

“Do you?” Papyrus questioned in return. 

“Yep...we need to get out of here.” With that, you moved to take the next step down the stairs. If you could get to the next landing, you could exit to that floor, and find another way out. 

A groan of protest, metal bloating past the point of no return echoed with a snap. Gasping, you feel your world shift as gravity dragged you downwards. Tearing fabric followed as the stairwell filled with the scent of copper. There was a tight grip about your waist, another squeezing your hand so hard it hurt as the bones creaked in protest. However, the hold had been enough to save you from completely falling thru the broken step. 

The grip tightened as Papyrus pulled your body upwards and back onto the landing. If you had not been holding his hand, the damage would have been greater. Sighing heavily, Papyrus took a moment to breath, ignoring the way you were pressed against him. The scent of copper in the air was alarming, honestly it didn’t make sense with the surroundings but he had little time to think about that fact as a harsh screech echoed from above. 

“We gotta move.” You state harshly as the clatter of talons on metal and a blundering body rocked the metal staircase. 

No longer concerned with the noise or the light, you quickly form an orb of light as you eye lights scan for the door that should be on the next landing. Luckily, it had only been two steps that had fallen when you had stepped out. There were still three left and the gap wasn’t too huge of a jump. 

“There.” Papyrus snapped, catching sight of the door that you had seen. With a nod, you pull away from the skeleton and back up a few paces before taking the jump. There is a burning in your right leg, but it is nothing compared to the pain you feel upon landing on one of the intact steps. Fuck! Stumbling down to the landing, Papyrus is quick to join you on the other side. Both of you flinch as metal clatters from above, several pieces of railing tumble downwards. Another screech from the creature above has you ignoring the weakness in your knees and the pain in your leg. Pushing through the door, you glance around as Papyrus slams the door closed behind him. It wasn’t but a second later that a heavy force thudded against the door, nearly pushing the skeleton back. 

“Find something to block the door.” Papyrus snaps at you, pushing his weight against the door and holding his ground. 

Nodding, you glance around finding the hallway practically empty. There are a few piles of trash and debris but nothing remotely useful. Another thud catches your attention, turning your eye lights back towards Papyrus. Crimson eye lights are aglow with magic, Papyrus pushing back against the larger beast even as a bony beak rattles between the door and it’s frame. Grey, wrinkled flesh twitches and trembles as the beast attempts to push through. One, large void-ish eye stares through the gap locking almost instantly upon you. It screeches and clicks, tones birdlike, yet so very unnatural. Papyrus wouldn’t be able to hold that door for long. Clearly, Papyrus is aware of this as well as his typical weapon of choice begins to manifest in his grasp. 

That won’t work...you couldn’t just fight these things. 

Suddenly, your eye lights land upon an exposed piece of wood directly above the door. The plaster of the ceiling has chipped away with time, revealing some of the structure underneath. That beam...it was big...probably a support of some kind? 

“Papyrus, above you!” You snap, watching as said monster gazed upwards. Seeming to understand your train of thought, Papyrus concentrates his magic, losing his favorite weapon in favor of launching half a dozen sharpened bones upwards. 

The magic easily slices through the wood, the beam tilting as the ceiling quaked. Pushing away from the door, Papyrus leaves just as the creatures bursts through. Standing tall on two legs, talons clicked and clattered on the floor, body a mix of bones and melted flesh and feathers. Head bobbing, the creature stared you two down, small wings flickering as webs of melted flesh keep them from any form of flight. 

Before it can charge further than the door, the ceiling above groans and crumbles. A painful squawk mixes with the rumbling as the bird is forced down by the heavy wooden beam. You can only stand there and stare in a mixture of horror and pity for the creature before strong arms heave your form from the ground.

“Don’t just fucking stand around you idiot! This place is coming down.” Papyrus snapped, hulling your body up and over his shoulder without waiting for your response. Ignoring the sharp exhale of air from landing on his broad shoulder so heavily, Papyrus took off running down the hall. Your form was solid in his touch, his leather jacket allowing more feeling than his armor typically would. There was a softness to your form, pliable as flesh without the feeling of typical skeletal bones. Were you still projecting your ecto-body? It didn’t feel right, but for the moment Papyrus had to store away his curious findings for later. 

“Put me down!” You cried as Papyrus pushed forwards into another hallway. A distant rumble and a high pitched craw turned your attention back. It wasn’t down….fuck!  
Put you down? Were you stupid? Papyrus had seen the way you moved on the landing and beyond that first door. Your leg was injured from the stairs, allowing you to run on your own would be a death sentence with that thing back there. You might be a criminal turned temporary ally, but there was no way Papyrus was just going to leave you behind to dust. Hearing the creature in the distance, Papyrus washed no time as he barged into the nearest apartment. Quietly as he could he closed the door, he jammed a bone construct through the handle to hold the door closed for the time being. He then headed towards the windows. There should be another fire escape just beyond one of these.

“Put me down.” You hiss out, keeping your voice low as Papyrus moved to one of the back bedrooms. He ignored you causing you to bit your bottom lip in frustration. He had a good grip on you, keeping you hosted on his shoulder without much room to move. However, that didn’t mean your legs were useless. Pushing against his back with your hands, you kick and hard. There is a grunt of pain before Papyrus stumbles forward. Eh….you kind struck the ball joint of his hip….oops. 

Without any grace, the skeleton drops you onto the remains of the bed in this room. Luckily, there is a mattress that while dirty is at least dry for you to land on. He rounds on you and before he can bother opening his jaw, a tendril of lavender colored magic shots from the floor to wrap about his mouth. 

“Shut up!” You hiss out, slightly flinching from the look of pure murder and rage in those crimson eye lights. “Look, I’m sorry for kicking you but you need to be quiet!” 

The heavy clatter of a large body battered against a wall just beyond the bedroom, talons clicking harshly against rubble and garbage. However, instead of the creature coming to the door of the apartment, the sound drifts further down the hall. 

Silently, you release the breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding before gazing back at Papyrus. Sitting up properly on the bed, you flinch as you tug at your injured leg before locking eyelights with the Captain of the Royal Guard. 

“Listen to me...that thing is completely blind. It moves based off of sound and while it is some kind of monster it has no magical ability. It can’t sense our magic, but it sure as fuck can hear us.” 

Slowly, you allow your magic to retract freeing Papyrus to speak if he wished. Instead, he stared you down, anger still dancing in his crimson eye lights. Suddenly, he stalks forward and grasps your arms in a bruising grip. The force of the action forces you backwards onto the bed as Papyrus looms over you. There is a tremble in his bones, an anger in his form that is unfamiliar to you, different from the pains of defeat and frustrations of a challenge. 

In his grasp, you struggle to bring up your hands up in an attempt to grasp your hood. The fabric had begun to slip and pressed back into the bed in such a manner could cause it to slip completely. Yet, Papyrus’s grasp changes as he captures your wrists, forcing your hands down beside your head. Fuck, what the hell was going on? 

“Idiot...why the fuck you would bring us here if you knew that thing was here?” Papyrus questioned in a harsh whisper.

“I didn’t know it was here.”

“But you know what it is….you’ve encountered it before.”

“I…” Pausing you turn your gaze away from the crimson eye lights above you. “Yes...I’ve encountered it before, but that was a long time ago. It isn’t suppose to be roaming free.”

“Roaming free?”

“It use to be in a cage….I don’t know what it’s doing out or what it’s doing here.” 

“Fucking….” Papyrus grumbled as his hold tightens. “How stupid are you exactly? First, you’re traveling through crumbling buildings so infested with mold and fuck knows what else. Secondly, you manage to fuck up your leg and expect me to just leave you on your own while trying to escape a creature only you seem to recognize. Do you have some kind of death wish?” 

The harsh rant gave you pause as you stare up at the monster above you. Wait...a...second…

“Are...a-a-re you….worried about me, Papy?” 

The startled look in the other’s crimson sockets is something new before said skeleton is harshly pulling away from you. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t answer your words, and keeps his sockets turned away. Yet, he rises from the bed to head towards the window, grumbling as he pulls it open to reveal that you both are on the fourth floor with no sign of a fire escape. 

Sitting up, you pull your hood down fully, keeping your mask of magic mostly covered. Honestly, you feel shocked and surprised, unsure how to react to such information. If Papyrus’s reaction is anything to go off of...then your words are correct…..but why? Why does he care? 

“There’s no fire escape.” His voice grumbles, catching your attention.

“It’s on the other side of this floor…”

“So, we’re stuck here.”

“Until Reaper Bird moves on...yeah…”

“Reaper Bird?” 

“Yeah...that’s what I remember it being called...the nameplate on it’s cage.” 

Papyrus’s gaze turned to you this time, sockets narrowed in curious confusion over your words. Pushing away from the window, he folds his arms before his broad chest and leans back against the wall.

“Where did you see it in a cage?”

There is a moment of silence, you are unsure if you really wish to answer that question. It was personal, he wasn’t allowed to ask about personal things, but this...this was a situation where not having answers could mean death for the both of you. Sighing heavily, you pull the saddle bag from over your shoulder and begin to dig through the contents. The silence carries on for a few more moments until you pull out a small pouch, dumping the contents of various colored stones onto the bed.

“The Royal Scientist’s Lab.” 

The words strike Papyrus with surprised, his sockets narrowing as he considered the context of your words carefully. Alphys was known for her bizarre and often immoral experimentation. Missing monsters, without any dust or trail, were often believed to be kidnapped by the mad lizard for some sort of testing. A creature such as that….Reaper Bird….you had called it….well...Papyrus couldn’t exactly deny that it was the sort of monstrosity Alphys was capable of creating.

“What were you doing there?” 

“That’s personal.” You snap almost instantly, causing Papyrus to pause over the venom in your voice. That was a new tone, but he didn’t push remembering your terms for working with him. 

“So...it somehow escaped Alphys’s lab….is it the only one?”

Another long pause stretched between you two as you picked through the stones on the bed. 

“No….” You comment softly with a heavy, pained sigh. Where the fuck was that extra healing stone you kept in pouches such as these? “There are others….but the only ones that I remember that are dangerous are Reaper Bird, Lemon Bread, and Endogeny...It’s been years since I was at the lab though so…”

“Dusting it isn’t an option?”

“No...and not because I simply don’t dust...their...bodies are strange. They can shape and morph...damaging them is practically impossible.”

“Practically…”

“I haven’t seen one monster or human go against them and figure out a weakness...so for now...impossible.”

The bed shifts as additional weight was added. Glancing up, you find Papyrus perched on the edge, eye lights flickering over the stones before flickering towards your injured leg. Without thought, you cover that leg with the folds of your cloak, catching his eye lights as he returns his gaze towards you. 

“You bleed.”

“Everyone bleeds.”

“Yes...marrow for skeletons...that isn’t marrow.”

“That’s personal.” 

“Your injury needs to be addressed.”

“I’m addressing it.” 

“By sorting stones?” Papyrus questioned with a slight quirk of his jaw, the amusement clear as you huffed softly in frustration. Fuck, you were beginning to develop a headache with him around. 

“I’m looking for a healing stone.” At Papyrus’s raised brow, you grumbled softly as you turned over a stone in your hand. “It produces healing magic….duh…it’ll easily fix a cut like this.” You state with a shrug of your shoulder. 

Watching you pick through the small pile of colorful stones, Papyrus took a moment to allow the information you shared to absorb. With these creatures running about, he was going to need to contact Undyne and Alphys...see what that was all about. Hopefully, this Reaper Bird was the only one. There hadn’t been any reports of these creatures around, so maybe this one merely stuck to this abandoned building. He couldn’t have a wild beast running about the city hurting people. 

Gazing over your form, his eye lights flickered back to your hidden leg. Blood...you had bleed, but your features were rather skeletal in nature. Hmmm...only fleshy monsters bleed in such a manner….and so did humans. A past with Alphys’s lab though….were you some sort of creature like the amalgamates? Then again, it wouldn’t surprise him if you were a mixed monster either. It didn’t help clear the mystery of who you were, but it did add a few new puzzle pieces that he had been missing. It would certainly explain why your form had more shape than a typical skeleton’s. 

“Hah!” You exclaimed happily, pulling a stone from the pile. It was small, square in shape with a sharp jade coloring. With a little more searching, you found a set of thread and a needle. You kept your injury to the side, illuminated with a small orb of light. Luckily, the tear in your pants wasn’t that big, easily patchable, and the blood covered the true color of your flesh. 

“You are always using these things.” Papyrus commented off-handed as he sorted through a few of the stones, gazing over the shapes and colors. There was no indication that you needed help addressing your wound. 

“They’re useful.”

“They allow you to perform magic you’re incapable of.” It wasn’t a question, merely a statement that caught your attention. “I’ve never heard of magic such as this.” 

“That’s because it’s an old practice…” You mutter as you press the green stone to your wound, infusing it with some magic you winch as you feel the wound begin to close. 

“Old practice, I know of no one that performs this sort of magic.”

“That’s because no one teaches it anymore...the practice all but stopped after the Great War.”

“Yet, you know how to perform it.”

“I had a good teacher.” You finish as you begin to stitch up the tear in your clothing. “My grandmother was a very good teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! 
> 
> My gosh, I am so sorry for this delay. Life kinda got in the way between Halloween and 'adulting'. I hate paperwork by the way XP. Also, I have been massively into a new video game, so my mind has not been on writing....
> 
> Anyways, I come with an update and more chapters to come! Enjoy <3
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)

The pieces of the puzzle seemed to be changing, shifting, and morphing with every second spent in your company. There was hardly a thing about you that made sense to begin with...but now it was as if someone took that puzzle apart and rebuilt it into something new. Silence had drowned the room for the last hour, leaving Papyrus to attempt to fit this new information into what he already knew. Crimson eye lights flickered down the hall, spotting your form upon the mattress. The flicker of fangs could be noted from here, trapping the end of your gloved thumb. Faints wisps of lavender colored magic flickered just beneath the hood of your cloak, the motion slow as your eye light scanned the objects scattered about the bed. 

From the bag you had collected, Papyrus could observe a ratted old notebook, several more colorful stones, and a small jar of sand. The use for such objects went beyond Papyrus’s knowledge and the sight of the oversized bag enough to hint that there were more treasures buried within. He wondered, for not the first time, what sort of monster you were. Though the conversation had been short, his questions shot down, he had managed to gather a bit of information to rattle around his skull. The most notable being the fact that you had spent time in Alphys’s lab and that you had been taught your magic. 

The second concept was a bit...dismissable as most monsters were taught at a young age how to control and wield their magic. Though...children were often held in minimal numbers Underground, the few that existed were forced to grow up fast. Most that had survived into adulthood or at least their teen years had some sort of guardian or teacher to push them forward. Not that these ‘teachers’ were performing such duties out of selfless care for another. No...someone always wanted something. But, the change to survive was often worth the price. Street rats, those without someone, tended not to last long. Honestly, Papyrus had to count himself lucky that he had had Sans growing up. Even if he was a lazy bag of bones, growing up could have been much worse without him. 

The way you spoke however was...fond...but considering it was family, maybe your upbringing had been decent. Sans and him could get along, typically did, when out of the eye of society. Yet, even he knew society’s harsh realities, knowing one needed to act and behave in a particular manner. Weakness was a flaw...a fatal one at that. While you were strong, an admiral fighter, your behavior never matched up to that of other monsters Underground. Plus, no monster knew magic using objects to expand their own limitations. 

As interesting as that point was, the true curiosity was your honesty over your presences in Alphys’s lab. He knew you didn’t lie, you seemed practically incapable of it...well according to Sans that is and as the Judge it was in his realm of capabilities to know such things. Once more it was shadows you played with rather than words, keeping more to yourself, and shutting out the world. However, this information seemed loose tongued, something that appeared important. What did it mean? Alphys was absolutely off her rocker, a monster overcome with intelligent laced madness. It wasn’t uncommon back in the Underground for monsters to go missing and she to blame. If this...Reaper Bird was a product of hers, then the rumors might as well be considered true. Were you a creation? An experiment? A prisoner? Since coming to the surface, Alphys had only a mere hand in the study and examination of human magi. After the last one’s execution, he hadn’t heard much of the Royal Scientist. 

What were you? Who were you? Could it be…

Fuck, maybe Sans was right...he was obsessed wasn’t he? Well...what Sans doesn’t know won’t annoy him for the time being. But, it was difficult not to be, considering it all. 

A slight glance towards the front door of the apartment caused a frown to pull against his mandible. Honestly, this was becoming a waste of time...why was he even listening to you about this thing? Surely, it could be dusted as any other monster. There had to be a way out, you both couldn’t stay here much longer. He was beginning to question this so called ‘friend’ of yours...was there even one? Hmm, no it seemed...unbecoming of you to have set some form of trap for him. Plus, there had been such determination in your actions...you seemed fully committed to the cause...for now.

Where would your loyalty lie? Could you honestly be trusted? 

“Fuck.” The curse was sharp, hissed out, and a bit jarring against the silence. Glancing back towards you, Papyrus rose a brow bone as you gave the small jar of sand a harsh shake. The particles were...glowing? 

“What are you doing?” He questioned, watching as you rose the jar high above your form. The hood of your cloak slipped back slightly, giving him a near perfect visual of your skeletal features. Pretty diamond shaped eye lights flickered as matching eyelashes fluttered. Your mouth was twisted in a grimace as if you were unsure of what you held in your own grasp.

“What the fuck ar-”

“I heard you.” You cut off his words sharply, however your tone was soft as you concentrated on the blue glow of the jar in your grasp. It appears as if the magic had evenly coated along the individual particles of sand. Lowering the jar, you turn your attention to the open notebook before you. Chicken scratch writing littered the pages along with various drawings and sketches. Hmmm...seemed you had made this correctly...was going to be weak on the effects though. Not like you had potions or your workshop to really give this thing power...enchanted stones could only do so much. 

“Well?” Papyrus questioned, impatiences and irritation ringing clear in his tone. It caused you to smile slightly before huffing a gentle laugh. 

“This.” You comment shaking the jar before setting it off to the side. “Is Sandman’s Sand.” 

“Excuse me?” Another bough of giggles caused his brow to twitch with barely concealed aggravation. 

“Stupid name I know, but it’s basically a sleeping potion...ah...powder? Sand?” You weren’t really sure what to call the item beyond what it was. Grandma had some interesting recipes and it had been awhile since you’d seen this particular recipe book.

“You want to put the bird to sleep? That is what you’ve been working on…” Papyrus commented, sounding rather unimpressed.

“Oh, Papy.” You state as you gather your items and rise from the bed. Clasping the jar against your waist, you give the item a slight shake, making sure everything was properly mixed one last time. “This will knock that thing out...more of a kick to the head than a storybook tuck in.” 

Moving past the skeleton monster, you head to the front door of the apartment. Carefully, you raise yourself to the tips of your toes in order to view the hall from the peephole. It appeared to be clear, the hall, and apartment sharing the same level of silence for sometime now. Not that it really meant much considering what kind of monstrosity lurked within those halls.

“This thing will go off like a smoke bomb. If I use it, you can’t breath it in or it’ll knock you out too.” You comment off handedly as you pulled back. 

Papyrus’s magic dispersed around the handle of the door, breaking the lock, and barrier between you and the hall. His shoulders squared and his spine straightened as magic danced within the palms of his gloved claws. Being prepared was something he was good at and there was no way he would let such a pathetic creature be the end of him. Not when plans were just beginning, not when his dream of changing this world were at stake. If there was one thing Papyrus held close to his soul, even if it was never visible, was that this world could change. It all could be better, monsters could be better, humans could be better, life could be better. Maybe he was a stupidly hopeful monster, but it fueled him with determination to get out of this disgusting mess of an apartment and back to the proper mission. 

Slipping into the hallway, you glance up and down the dark halls before allowing a small orb of magic to come forth. The illumination was paired with a deeper crimson as Papyrus’s magic rose closer to the surface. From the corner of your eye, you could spot his signature weapon of choice. It would be useless against Reaper Bird, but you suppose it was better than nothing. With a jerk of the shoulder, you began to lead the way down the hall, mind mapping out the area as best as you could. 

Lavender eye lights flickered about, keeping tabs on the floor in order to avoid loose boards and noisy garbage. There wasn’t much noise, nothing scratching in the darkness, no click of talons, just the hollow sound of the wind against the brick. The scent of rain was growing on the wind, giving the hall a musty smell. Pausing at the end of the hall, you are careful to peek around the corner before glancing back at Papyrus. 

There was a small skip in your heart’s rhythm at the monster’s closeness. Nearly pressed against your back, draped over your form, his tall features gave him the visual advantage. His crimson eye lights were focused down the next hallway, but his presences was a bit disruptive. You’ve never been this close to the skeleton beyond what occured in the apartment, but that had been pure emotion...anger over...your actions. Huh...why hadn’t that clicked earlier? Oh, right...you were more worried about your hood falling down. 

“Where’s the fire escape?” Papyrus’s voice rumbled above you, the deep tone nearly vibrating within the confines of his ribcage that was nearly pressing into your back. 

“D-d-own this hall and t-t-to the left.” You stammer before pushing away from the wall and rounding the corner. 

So far, there was still nothing around, but that was actually far more worrisome than if there was. At least with Reaper Bird in sight, you knew what was before you. You could out run it again, make your escape quickly. However, without the monster in sight the shadows seemed to almost snare you with their twisting grasps. Traveling down this hallway proved to be just as uneventful and part of you was relieved. 

Hitting the next corner, you were able to spot the window that had been your point of entry. Yes! Almost there….yet it still felt almost too easy. Something didn’t feel quite right to you. You knew these creatures, somewhat, but enough to know the intelligence behind voided eyes. Shifting slightly beyond the corner, you take a deep breath before pressing forward. Carefully placing each step and moving at a pace much slower than prior. The silence was unsettling but welcoming as you twist slightly to look back. Papyrus’s red eye lights are small and sharp points within the depths of his sockets. There is vigilance there, his nerves as steeled as yours...a warrior ready for the ambuse. For but a split second, those eye lights locked with you before shifting about once more. Good, somehow...it was comforting to know you had a second set of eyes. Not that you could be certain Papyrus would even have your back, but at least you’d know if something jumped out of the shadows from behind. 

Coming to the window, you scan the halls to the left and right. Still quiet and still highly unsettling, however you turn to the skeleton that has been stalking your shadow. Gesturing to the window, Papyrus raises a brow bone causing you to frown gentle. Seriously…

“Go...you had the more difficult time getting through...I’ve got your back.” You comment, voice hardly a whisper in the dim light of the window. 

You had his back? Somehow he felt it was nearly impossible to trust anyone...let alone someone as elusive as yourself. However, had you ever lied to him? Any words you had ever spoken had only been honest and true, your actions backing every instance. There never seemed to be an alternative, no hidden path, or secret. Sure, your lips were stitched closed on most things...but...Allowing his magic to disappear, Papyrus gave one last scan of the hallways before moving to slip out of the window. 

The soft thump of leather against wood caused you to bite the inside of your cheek, the noise seeming too loud in such a small space. It would take Papyrus a moment to wiggle through the space...honestly still a funny sight to note, but you’d have to wait to poke fun at the monster. Drawing your eyes from the monster behind you, you scan the darkness beyond you. Three paths...all too open and too dark to fully make out beyond a few feet. 

Lavender magic trickled and twisted about your fingertips, twisting around in tendrils of nervous energy. Unaware, the same small tendrils were beginning to slip out of the shadows beneath your cloak, coating the ground around you. The space tinted in soft yellows and pink from the sun, aglow with a gentle backdrop of lavender light. 

It was in this light that you caught movement to your right before your ears were assaulted with the harshness of a high pitched screech. Fuck! Gazing back at Papyrus you silently hope for the monster’s forgiveness as your right hand shifted forward. A tendril laced the leather of Papyrus’s gloves before harshly pulling. An undignified grunt and heavy clatter of metal rattling signaled Papyrus was through the window and on the fire escape. You couldn’t stick around long enough to catch the growl of annoyance from the monster as you shot off in the opposite direction. 

The crash into the metallic staircase was rough and honestly uncalled for from Papyrus’s position. He had been nearly through with no issue. However, as soon as the lavender tendril appeared, he knew he was being rushed. The lack of his hands didn’t give him a great landing, but as he twisted to snarl at you his eye lights dilated in a moment of terror. Lavender eye lights were just as bright, wide with fear as they stared down something out of Papyrus’s line of sight. It was the cry of that creature that clued him in, just before you took of down the hall.

Where the fuck were you going!? 

The dark shadow of the creature passed the window but a second later, giving Papyrus enough clarification. There was no way he’d make it in time through the window again, fuck...he’d have to trust you to survive this….Soul pouding, Papyrus glanced over the side of the fire escape, a plan quickly taking form within his skull. Maybe there was a different angle he could work. Nodding to himself, Papyrus vaulted himself over the rail of the fire escape. Thick leather boots landed oddly light on the thickest part of a protruding red femur. The usual sharpened end was stuck deep within the concrete and brick of the building. Eye lights flared with magic as Papyrus took off in a dash along the side of the building, steps confident and precise as his magic continued to produce bones beneath his feet. 

A flash of lavender could be seen near the end of the building, the windows illuminating the shadows of your form. The noises beyond the concrete beside him were a terrible mixture of crashes, screeches, and screams. Without warning, the corner window shattered outwards as a shadow slipped out illuminated in a flash of blue and lavender. It didn’t take Papyrus but a moment to realize who that was before his boots left the bones beneath his feet. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck! 

Your mind chanted as you jumped through the high window, leaving behind an array of magic that was bound to slow down the Reaper Bird, if not completely take it down for the time being. You’d have to come back to properly deal with it another time. Before you could even summon some form of magic to soften the landing with the quickly approaching ground, a heavy weight collided with you. Concentration broken, you could only close your eyes and hope that this wouldn’t hurt too much.

Somehow the landing was a mixture of hard and soft, the action jolting your body a bit but nothing as bad as what you were expecting. Sure, it ached and hurt more than anything, but not in the broken bone or dying sort of manner. A groan captured your attention, causing your left eye to crack open. What in the world!? Shifting, you sit up and rub the back of your head. A quick glance around you confirms an odd occurrence and you can’t help but huff with soft laughter.

“The hell are you laughing about.” Papyrus growls low in his ribs, shifting into a somewhat sitting position himself. His bones ached, but that impact could have been a lot worse. There was a pause in his movements as he came to realize a few things within the span of seconds. He was sitting in a dumpster, trash and garbage having broken both of your falls. You were pretty much sprawled against his ribcage, his arms still locked against the small of your back. And you...you were laughing...this soft, breathy giggle that he doesn’t think he has ever heard before. Somehow, the sound strikes something deep within his soul that has him freezing in place.

“A dumpster...of all places to land.” You state, relief striking through your tones and vocals. “And Papyrus, Captain of the Royal Guard, actually tried to save a criminal’s life.”

“Tried?” Papyrus spoke, the trance his mind had been in broken in an instant.

“Well, yeah...I had it handled.”

“You jumped from a building!” 

“And you broke my concentration. I would have been fine.” Pausing, you can’t help but frown as all humor slipped away as you locked eye lights with the skeleton below you. Oh...Papyrus didn’t seem to find the same humor that you did….He honestly looked….mad? Upset? Why?

“Suicidal bitch.” He grumbled, practically throwing you off of him and into the surrounding pile of trash bags. Shifting, Papyrus stood up and hauled himself out of the dumpster. Carefully, he began to dust off his jacket, attempting to clean up as much as he could. The scent of garbage would probably stick to him for sometime….great. Red eye lights refused to meet you as you hauled yourself out as well and began to dust off your cloak. Did you seriously have a death wish? Then again...you were powerful with your magic...but...seeing you jump like that...it was as if Papyrus couldn’t control his own actions when he jumped after you. 

“Um...it...it’s only a few blocks this way.” You whisper softly, feeling guilty for laughing over the situation at hand. You hadn’t meant to upset him...but honestly that hadn’t been something you would have expected to happen. Papyrus jumping in to save your life? Why? You were just a criminal...sure you’re working together at the moment but that was only because you had a common goal. There was nothing more...right? A grunt was your only answer as you shifted your bag and began to move. 

The evening light was beginning to fade, chilling the evening just as you arrived at your destination. The worn out building seemed to barely be standing between two crumbling twins, who’s weight rested heavily along the sides and the roof. It had been like this for years and honestly, you had worried for dwellers beyond the ruby red door. However, enough examination and inspection of the building had proved it was still somewhat suitable. 

Such an odd little building, surrounded with old, twisted iron fencing. It’s concrete structuring seeming out of place in time and space between the larger office buildings. It wasn’t very tall, two stories at most, but it proved to be a safe haven when required. Gently, you push open the gates and begin down the cracked walkway. You can hear Papyrus close the gate as you eye the drying and dying blades of once green grass in what was once a lawn. Most of the city looks like this...very little visible life...somehow overflowing with rot and neglect rather than life. 

“You’re friend?” Papyrus questioned, the first time he has spoken to you since the incident at the apartment complex. Instead of answering with words, you give a curt nod before heading to the ruby colored door. The paint has peeled more since you’ve last been here, revealing a deeper brown beneath the red. 

Taking a small breath, you shifted your bag a bit before reaching out to knock upon the door. It wasn’t a typical knock, a small series of long and short beats, but enough to announce your presence. There was shifting beyond the door, a bit of movement that drew your eyes to the boarded up windows. Tilting your head to the side, you can’t help the small smile that began to lace across your lips. 

“It’s alright….he’s here to help.” You comment, recognizing the actions of hesitation and anxiety. 

Papyrus rose a brow when you spoke out, eye lights watching the shadows calmly. Of course, most monsters and humans would recognize him. It would be silly to think otherwise, but regardless of who he was he required assistance to overthrow Asgore. You were a criminal, a clear hater of the throne just as many others. There was no way you’d associate yourself with anyone that favored the throne...right? Maybe he was putting too much trust in you and your...friends….

There was a bit of shuffling before the front door creaked open, still closed off with the glint of a silver chain. You can’t help the smile from softening as you caught sight of a dual pair of eyes, ruby red in color, gazing back at you. 

“Heh! Old man has you up and moving huh?” You speak up happily, watching as those eyes flickered from you to the space beyond your shoulder. The gentle click of metal and whirl of machinery a low hum in the evening air. Shifting, you gaze back at Papyrus for a long moment before shifting your gaze back. 

“He isn’t here to take you back…” Your voice has dropped, serious concern touching your tone. “I promised you...remember?”

Papyrus frowned at the tone of your voice, yet another side of you he had yet to see before. A bleeding heart announced to the world, a connection could easily be heard between your words and your tone. For who beyond the door, Papyrus was unsure, he could hardly see beyond the darkness of the doorway. The fading evening light wasn’t helping much either. 

“Who’s there?” A thick voice echoed a bit further into the depths of the building. It sounded heavy and low, a rumble of authority. From here, Papyrus could hear the heavy foot falls before the voice spoke once more. “Oh! It’s the brat.” 

“Hello to you too Old Man.” 

“Hey now, watch that mouth missy.” The authority was laced with humor and good nature as the door swung closed. The clicking of locks echoed before the door fully swung open. Greeting you to the sight of a large, burly man in his late sixties. Graying beard and short hair in association with gentle honey colored eyes complemented his dark skin tone. He was a big man, several feet taller than you with a muscular build and calloused hands. There was a smug of oil upon his left cheek that meant you caught him working.  
However, with the door out of the way, the man was able to fully lay eyes upon not only you, but the skeleton behind you. 

“What is he doing here?” Came the darkness of his voice.

“He’s here to help.” 

“Help?” There was an eternal darkness, anger, and hatred mixing in a toxin that laced every word. 

“I will explain...but please...let us in.” You comment gently. 

“You think I’ll allow this ‘monster’ in my home?” 

“Mitch...I will explain.” 

“Then do so.”

“Not here, you know that.” You growled back, having no issue standing your ground against the larger human. 

Papyrus watched with curious interest, sure he was frustrated over this human’s attitude, but it was beaten down for the moment. A human!? Living in the city without a collar or a clear master? It was unheard of. How did he make his living here? Did the guard know he was here? Then again, this area was rather lifeless and the dancing shadows spoke of danger. Not much spoke of a guard presences here...were there more humans like this man? How did you know a human?

“Mitch.” A metallic noise, unnaturally echoed in the space behind the large man. It seemed the words, while meek and soft are powerful enough to cut through to your attention. 

Papyrus now took note of the other being, the one who had actually opened the door to begin with. He felt his soul grow cold in shock.

Just a hair shorter than the man stood someone Papyrus had been sure was dead. Not that he knew the robot that stood before him well, but he knew him enough to know he was a dangerous fellow. Tarnished silver metal and faded red and black paint made up a being that was once as revered as the pet of the Royal Scientist, someone just as crazy and blood thirsty as that horrible little lizard. 

However, the image before him was nothing familiar. Where there had been bloodthirst and madness, there was now timidness and fear. Confidence was gone, power seemed stripped, anger extinguished, leaving behind a soul that looked very similar to monsters that were on their way to Falling Down. 

“Sorry...Meta...let’s get inside. Then we can speak.” Mitch claimed as he shifted away from the door frame. Glancing back at Papyrus, you gesture for him to follow as you enter. Once past the door, you find two sets of metallic arms wrapping quickly around your waist and hauling you close. The height difference meant your feet barely touched the floor as a heavy head rest on your shoulder. Sharp, high pitched, yet glitchy sounding whimpers and what sounded nearly like a sob escaped the robot that held you close. 

“Oh, Meta…I’m so sorry. It has been too long again I know.” You comment, wrapping your arms around the robot’s neck, running fingers through the artificial locks of black hair in comfort.

Papyrus couldn’t help but stare at the scene in confusion and surprise...what was he looking at? So much emotion just...laid out without fear or worry for judgement or retaliation. Mettaton grew up in the Underground, he should know better than to show so much emotion...like a human...Yet...you did the same thing didn’t you? What was your place in all of this? How was it that Mettaton was here and not with Alphys? 

There had been news of his death shortly after leaving the Underground. Most figured the scientist got tired of her toy with the magi to now deal with. Then again...you claimed to have been in Alphys’s lab before...was that how you knew one another? There was a closeness he wasn’t sure he cared for. What was your place in all of this? 

So many question, so many that probably wouldn’t be answered properly without time. For the moment, he dragged his gaze from you and Mettaton to lock his gaze with Mitch. Humans always seemed to be varied in size and shape, just like monsters. Narrowing his sockets at the human, Papyrus didn’t care for the glare of hatred so easily being directed his way. Returning the glare, Papyrus refused to be the first to break the stare down. 

“Oh wow! Mitch you did so good!” You exclaimed, drawing both of their attention at once. Mettaton had let you go and you were now examining one of his right hands. 

“Heh, told you I could fix anything.”

“Last time I saw you, you still were getting around in that old wheelchair.” 

“Yes..w-w-ell...Mitch...is a very...skilled human...h-him and M-Martha have been...most helpful.” Mettaton spoke softly, a stuttering in his voice as the silver of his face tinted a gentle pink. 

“Oh, where’s Martha?” You questioned, glancing back at Mitch who stood with a fond, proud smile and his arms crossed. Either you ignored the stare down that was occurring behind you or you simply were unaware of it. 

“Probably cooking downstairs. I was fixing up the monitoring system just before you got here. Meta was giving me a hand.”

Monitoring system? Papyrus couldn’t help but raise a brow...what was this human up to?

“Oh, I got a surprise for you then.” You comment, pulling your bag over your shoulder. Rifling through the contents you eventually pull out something covered in a soft piece of fabric. Handing it over to Mitch, you watch as the man digs a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket. The left lens is cracked, but they still work enough for him to open the item in question.

“Holy shit..” Mitch mutters softly as he fully unwraps the cloth, revealing a large collection of computer pieces. “Where did you find all of this?”

“I’ve been picking it up here and there….not sure what it all is but...figured you’d be the man to figure out a use for it.” 

“Well shit...with this I can probably replace some of your old processors Meta and finish the monitoring system….This doesn’t exactly explain what you’re doing here with...him...though.” Mitch commented, narrowing his gaze at Papyrus once more. You could hear the grind of bone, see the twitch of hands as if Papyrus was holding back his frustration and anger in favor of lashing out. Good...lashing out wouldn’t do any good.

“I told you I’d explain...can we go downstairs? I think Martha should hear this too.”


End file.
